El Hechizo Del Demonio
by steffy17
Summary: Bella no sabe lo que le ocurre. A pesar de ser una mujer tranquila, centrada en su exitosa profesión como antropóloga, percibe extraños cambios desde hace unos días: sufre pérdidas de memoria inexplicables y se siente cada vez más fatigada, hambrienta… Todo la lleva a sospechar que deben tener relación con unas bolsas de vudú heredadas de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

hola esta es la segunda parte de la historia, los que no han leído la historia lo recomiendo que la hagan para que puedan seguir el hilo de la historia.

ARGUMENTO

Bella no sabe lo que le ocurre. A pesar de ser una mujer tranquila, centrada en su exitosa profesión como antropóloga, percibe extraños cambios desde hace unos días: sufre pérdidas de memoria inexplicables y se siente cada vez más fatigada, hambrienta… Todo la lleva a sospechar que deben tener relación con unas bolsas de vudú heredadas de su padre.

Cuando más confundida se encuentra recibe una visita extraña e inesperada. Edward, un atractivo y misterioso desconocido, solicita su ayuda para investigar unos antiguos huesos. Su presencia desatará una serie de fuerzas que Bella no comprende, y que la llevan a comprobar que Edward no es un hombre cualquiera, sino que pertenece a una Orden de Hechicería dedicada a proteger a la Humanidad de los poderes demoníacos.

En ese instante el universo de Bella se desploma: descubre que su vida está en peligro, que hay fuerzas oscuras a su alrededor deseando capturar su cuerpo y su alma, y se da cuenta de que lo único que puede salvarla de la Oscuridad es Edward y su poder sobrenatural… Aunque eso signifique entregarle su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

PRÓLOGO

Gavin Johnston observó entre las sombras la variedad de expresiones que cruzaba la cara de la chica mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente enturbiada por el sopor, y que el callejón le daba vueltas y se iba oscureciendo mientras se esforzaba en enfocar formas y siluetas que superaban su comprensión.

Gavin había probado personalmente tres de los medicamentos más comunes, GHB, Rohipnol y ketamina, sólo para conocer sus efectos. El Rohipnol teñía de azul el líquido, lo que le hacía inadecuado para su uso.

El GHB le gustaba más. No tenía ni olor ni color. En el transcurso de los últimos meses lo había utilizado con una docena de mujeres. La última había muerto, pero no era culpa suya; se había ahogado con su propio vómito.

La chica gimió mientras su cabeza se ladeaba. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente de izquierda a derecha. Debía de estar preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí. Aunque puede que estuviera demasiado drogada para eso.

¿Se acordaba de haber ido tambaleándose hasta el cuarto de baño? ¿Recordaba que la había obligado a poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la había sacado, casi arrastrándola, por la puerta de atrás hasta el callejón, dónde la había dejado junto al contenedor de basura bajo el oscuro cielo nocturno?

El hedor rancio que desprendía el contenedor fue como una bofetada. Ella también debió de olerlo porque intentó alejarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue volverse de espaldas antes de que el cuerpo la traicionara.

Él sonrió, divertido por su angustia. ¿Se estaría preguntando cómo había llegado a emborracharse tanto con una sola copa de vino, o se habría dado cuenta de que él le había puesto algo en la bebida?

Sus ojos se cerraron, volvieron a abrirse y se enfocaron en él. Era guapa. Mucho. Piel blanca, pelo negro, liso y suave que ahora se abría en abanico sobre el suelo. Un cuerpo estupendo, enfundado en una minifalda estrecha y un top. No llevaba sujetador.

―¿Te encuentras mal, preciosa? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa desagradable, disfrutando al verla débil e indefensa.

Antes de esa noche, el débil e indefenso, el atormentado, había sido él.

Había sido un error permitirse estar en aquella situación, pero ésta era su oportunidad de ponerle remedio, de ser fuerte.

La bombilla de la puerta trasera del bar lanzaba un círculo amarillo de luz y eso no le gustaba. Agarró a la chica por debajo de las axilas y la arrastró por el suelo hasta las sombras. Echó una rápida ojeada a ambos lados del callejón para comprobar que estaban completamente solos.

Se colocó a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella elevó los ojos hacia él, unos ojos muy abiertos que por un momento le parecieron demasiado lúcidos para su gusto. Luego sus párpados se cerraron y él se relajó.

Le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y le bajó la cremallera, que produjo un sonido sordo al deslizarse metal sobre metal. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de pronto y se fijaron en él con una mirada dura, fría, oscura y brillante. Enfebrecida.

Él se quedó paralizado, sintiendo por primera vez una ligera inquietud.

―No te detengas ahora ―susurró ella, curvando los labios para revelar unos dientes blancos de animal al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia su entrepierna.

«¡Vaya!» Los pensamientos de Gavin se agolparon unos sobre otros. Ella no debería estar hablando. La droga… Ella no debería poder hablar…

―Te he dicho que no pares ―murmuró ella.

El aire que la rodeaba osciló igual que el vapor que emite el asfalto caliente. Vislumbró unas garras y unos dientes increíblemente largos y se echó hacia atrás, temiendo de pronto haberse administrado la droga a sí mismo sin darse cuenta.

La inquietud se convirtió en miedo, aunque no sabía por qué. Ella no era más que una chica drogada, tumbada en el frío suelo. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo… siniestro. El corazón aporreó contra sus costillas y la sangre pulsó con fuerza en sus oídos.

«¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué coño…?»

Quiso decirle que se fuera a tomar por culo. Quiso levantarse y echar a correr, pero los músculos no le obedecieron y sus manos se quedaron quietas en la bragueta abierta de sus vaqueros, en contra de su voluntad.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse a su lado mientras ella extendía el brazo hacia él, intensificando el miedo que le atenazaba las entrañas. Y sólo consiguió emitir un jadeo cuando le desgarró la camisa, abriéndola desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo para luego rasgarle la piel con las uñas, dejando cuatro surcos profundos sobre su pecho.

Después se llevó los dedos ensangrentados a la boca con un murmullo de placer y los lamió hasta dejarlos limpios.

Sus dientes… ¿Qué coño le pasaba en los dientes?

No era humana. Ahora se daba cuenta. ¡Oh, Dios, no era humana!

Iba a vomitar. La llama del miedo prendió y se fue hinchando hasta convertirse en una llamarada.

Todavía de rodillas, a su lado, se tambaleó, mareado de espanto y horror, desesperado por levantarse y echar a correr, por estar en cualquier parte excepto allí. Sin embargo, sus piernas se negaron a cumplir las órdenes de su cerebro.

―No es una sensación muy agradable, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella con una voz increíblemente sensual que le excitó a pesar del terror que sentía. Y eso le asustó todavía más, hasta el punto de percibir únicamente las devastadoras oleadas de pánico.

Ella siguió hablando entre murmullos de ánimo y consuelo. Sonrió, curvó los dedos a modo de garras y golpeó. Él se vio sacudido por un intenso y profundo dolor.

Al principio pensó que le había atravesado de lado a lado.

El aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, con la sensación de que no sólo le habían despojado del aliento sino también de la vida con una enorme succión.

Miró hacia abajo y se contempló el vientre, mudo de terror.

No lo había atravesado.

Tenía la mano metida dentro de su vientre abierto y la sangre le chorreaba por la muñeca y el brazo. ¡Tenía la mano dentro de él! Gavin levantó la cabeza de golpe y examinó las cambiantes profundidades de sus ojos demasiado negros.

Un dolor desgarrador le explotó por dentro.

Ella se incorporó y le puso la mano libre en la base del cráneo, presionó la boca contra la suya y absorbió sus gritos de agonía.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 1

Estaba solo, caliente y en posesión de un hueso de demonio parcialmente quemado. Perfecto.

Sólo el último de los tres problemas era una novedad, y desde luego no iba a solucionar los dos primeros.

Edward Cullen se pasó los dedos por su abundante pelo y lanzó una carcajada grave y mordaz. Las sombras púrpuras y cambiantes de la luna, y su tenue luz gris, formaban una franja sobre su muslo cubierto por los vaqueros para abrirse luego en abanico sobre las hileras de lápidas de ladrillo, estuco y mármol del cementerio más antiguo de Nueva Orleáns. El St. Louis 1.

Se agachó a esperar al abrigo de la tumba blanca de estilo griego que tenía al lado, perteneciente a la reina del vudú. Estaba cubierta de pequeñas «x» para atraer la buena suerte y decorada con exvotos, flores y monedas de vudú para comprar favores, depositados allí por los fieles.

Sin embargo, esa noche Edward no estaba ahí por el vudú. Como hechicero que era no necesitaba esa clase de ayuda.

Se encontraba allí por los híbridos, esas brutales criaturas que un día fueron humanas y que, al verse frente a la muerte, habían permitido que un demonio se apoderara de sus almas, convirtiéndose en esclavos del Solitario, un malvado demonio de inmenso poder que lo único que deseaba era cruzar el muro entre las dimensiones y convertir el reino humano en su granja personal de alimentos.

Edward sonrió con tristeza. Eso no iba a ocurrir mientras él siguiera respirando.

El aire era fresco, con un ligero matiz, invernal. Percibió el débil rastro de azufre y la ondulación del mal que pendía sobre el cementerio como una niebla maloliente.

Sí, había venido al sitio adecuado.

Se incorporó y su largo abrigo negro flotó a su espalda como una sombra ondulante. Anduvo hasta el final de la hilera, giró y continuó avanzando por la ciudad de los muertos. Algunas de las lápidas estaban rectas, otras un poco torcidas y otras conducían a un callejón sin salida formado por un laberinto de tumbas familiares: casas en miniatura para los muertos, totalmente cercadas por vallas bajas de hierro. Muchas de ellas habían sido restauradas después del huracán, otras todavía mostraban sus ángulos destrozados, erosionados por el tiempo y la tormenta, que sobresalían como huesos secos.

«Huesos». Los labios de Edward se curvaron. Estaba allí por algo más aparte de los híbridos. Estaba allí debido al hueso ennegrecido que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, que quemaba las capas de tela y su piel como un hierro candente. Aborrecía sentir esa aura nauseabunda, tan poderosa que le robaba el aire de los pulmones. El hedor y el terrible poder del demonio estaban adheridos a ella.

Unas semanas antes, Jacob Black, el amigo de Edward, había cerrado de golpe un portal entre el reino demoníaco y el humano, mutilando de ese modo al Solitario, cuyo pie fue seccionado cuando la puerta quedó sellada, dejando al poderoso demonio atrapado en el agujero que lo había engendrado. Edward había encontrado lo que quedaba de él en el reino humano: un hueso quemado y ennegrecido que conservaba vestigios de una magia terrible y tenebrosa.

Desde aquella noche lo había mantenido encerrado en una cámara de su casa, pero no se atrevió a dejarlo allí, sin vigilancia, mientras él se marchaba a Nueva Orleáns. Aún así, se preguntaba si no era una locura llevarlo encima.

Elecciones, elecciones. No podía confiar en nadie excepto en sí mismo. Esa era una lección que había aprendido por las malas.

En un charco se reflejaba el contorno de una cruz y la brillante silueta redonda de la luna. Alzó la vista hacia una cripta cercana, hacia la cruz y la estatua de la mujer doliente de la tumba de al lado. Cruzó el charco y sus botas rompieron el reflejo.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su avance. Que le oyeran. Estaba buscando pelea, llevaba tiempo buscándola, desde la noche en la que el Solitario estuvo a punto de cruzar. Esa noche, Edward supo que el Antiguo, el miembro más anciano y poderoso de la Alianza de Hechiceros, los había traicionado y había decidido unirse a los demonios. El Antiguo había sido su mentor, su amigo.

Ahora era su enemigo.

Obedeciendo a su instinto, Edward se introdujo en el laberinto de criptas y vallas de hierro. Por fin, fue a parar a un espacio abierto en el que había una solitaria tumba negra cuyos ladrillos y yeso estaban rotos, dejando ver un agujero profundo y mohoso. Un viejo ataúd podrido yacía bajo la luna con la tapa quitada y a su alrededor se agolpaban media docena de híbridos, lanzando sombras alargadas y amenazadoras.

Su ropa estaba sucia, salpicada de manchas e impregnada del olor a sangre fresca. Edward estaba seguro de que habían comido hacía poco, aunque no de los restos, descompuestos mucho tiempo atrás, del ataúd. No, habían cazado y matado antes de llegar al cementerio. A los híbridos les gustaba que su presa estuviera viva. Que la carne tuviera sangre.

Y que fuera humana.

Eso era lo único que ofrecía un alivio pasajero al infinito dolor físico de su existencia; un pequeño detalle que los demonios siempre se olvidaban de mencionar cuando tentaban al moribundo para que se transformara en híbrido.

Edward estudió al grupo con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabían que él estaba ahí. En condiciones normales habrían sentido el anuncio de su magia luminosa mucho antes, pero el poder malévolo del hueso carbonizado era tan grande que lo ocultaba. ¡Diablos, la aureola demoníaca que tenía a su alrededor era tan densa que lo más probable era que los híbridos lo hubieran confundido con uno de los suyos!

Una valiosa herramienta de ocultación.

El problema era que también él tenía dificultades para detectarlos. Cuanto más tiempo llevaba el hueso encima, más se acostumbraba y menos percibía la corriente de magia demoníaca. Sin duda alguna eso era un peligro, pero era inevitable. Los híbridos robaban tumbas por todo el mundo sin disimulo ni discreción, y Edward sospechaba que seguían un plan definido. Hasta que supiera lo que pasaba, el hueso quemado del demonio no iba a ir a ninguna parte sin él.

Sí, él y su hueso eran inseparables.

Protegido por las sombras, Edward apretó los dientes, conteniendo el deseo de apelar a todo su poder y entrar en el círculo de híbridos. Aunque una pelea podría aliviarle la tensión no iba a proporcionarle respuestas. Esperaría y observaría un rato más. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuvieran persiguiendo los híbridos, tenía relación con el Solitario… y con cadáveres humanos descompuestos.

Uno de los híbridos emitió una risa desagradable y sacó algo del ataúd: los restos de un brazo y una mano despojados de carne años antes, descompuestos y unidos por el poco tejido disecado que quedaba. De los dedos colgaba una bolsa hecha jirones y podrida.

Edward se acercó un paso con el ceño fruncido. ¿Un gris–gris? ¿Una bolsa amuleto enterrada con los muertos?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que contuviera aquella bolsa, apestaba a demonio por los cuatro costados. El maldito hueso que llevaba en el bolsillo se calentó, quemándole el muslo a través del abrigo y los vaqueros. El mal llamando al mal.

Los híbridos iban tras ese amuleto, lo que quería decir que él también.

Edward salió a la luz de la luna. Uno de los híbridos irguió la cabeza y le miró de frente.

Se acabó lo de acercarse con sigilo.

La cosa se lanzó a por él con un grito salvaje. Con un ágil movimiento, Edward se agachó, rodó y se incorporó, evitando el ataque de la criatura y saltando hasta el que tenía el gris–gris. Le arrancó la bolsa de la mano. Era de terciopelo rojo y estaba cosida con hilo del mismo color.

Y era antigua. Muy antigua. Rodeada de hechizos para proteger su contenido y evitar que se pudriera a causa del calor húmedo de Nueva Orleáns. Edward notó la maldad que rezumaba de la bolsita y penetraba en su mano hasta los huesos. El continuum, la corriente de dragón, el río infinito de energía que fluía entre las dimensiones, se agitó a modo de protesta por el cambio antinatural en el equilibrio.

El híbrido al que se la había quitado emitió un aullido y le golpeó, arañándole con los dedos convertidos en garras. Edward se apartó, se metió la bolsa en el bolsillo ―el que no contenía el hueso del demonio―, y saltó hacia atrás, quedando al borde del claro, con una tumba a su espalda.

Los híbridos avanzaron hacia él formando un amplio semicírculo.

Edward convocó un poco más de su poder, el suficiente para permitir que sus rivales sintieran su magia y advertirles de que era un hechicero de luz. Ése era el único

aviso, el único ofrecimiento de indulto que iba a hacerles. Si huían no les perseguiría, pero si atacaban acabaría con ellos.

Los híbridos vacilaron, desconcertados por la combinación imposible de magia luminosa y aura demoníaca que se adhería a él a partir de la oscuridad que desprendía el hueso quemado que se había convertido en su constante compañero.

Conjuró una vara de acacia, antigua y letal, de casi dos metros, y esperó.

El más cercano cayó sobre él con un gruñido, como un perro rabioso. Edward decidió no recurrir a más magia, eligiendo de momento la liberación de la pelea, aunque ellos le superaban por seis a uno.

Unas garras se clavaron profundamente en su pecho y un puñetazo en la mandíbula le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás. Devolvió el ataque golpeando con su vara y luego la lanzó al aire, retorció la cabeza de un híbrido separándola del cuello, y extendió el brazo para recoger la vara según caía, con los dedos cubiertos de sangre negra.

Los restos del híbrido burbujearon y silbaron hasta acabar convertidos en un lodo hediondo de color gris.

Otro de aquellos seres ocupó el lugar del primero. Edward dejó que el dolor y la rabia por la traición del Antiguo, que seguían hiriéndole como una navaja afilada, se apoderaran de él. También estaban presentes la tristeza y un odio secular por los demonios y los de su calaña, que alimentó sus acciones hasta que, a sus pies, se formó una gruesa ciénaga de lodo burbujeante.

Sólo un híbrido se apartó, el único que seguía en pie. Permaneció tembloroso y paralizado de terror y luego cayó de rodillas ante él. Edward le miró jadeando. El hueso carbonizado que llevaba en el bolsillo desprendía una energía espantosa, una magia prohibida que hizo que el continuum se retorciera ante el ultraje.

La tentación intentó persuadirle, y con ella llegó un ansia desconocida y desagradable por matar una vez más.

«Matar, matar, matar».

Eso era nuevo.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

El hueso, el maldito hueso del demonio.

Bella Swam se quedó en la calzada, viendo cómo las luces traseras del coche alquilado de su madre se alejaban, haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas. Respiró tranquila por primera vez desde hacía dos días. ¿Por qué había creído que cambiar de zona horaria iba a alterar los planes de su madre?

Renee aparecía tres veces al año con la puntualidad de un reloj: una con ocasión del cumpleaños de Bella; otra en Halloween, para lo que no había ninguna explicación, pero hacía ya mucho que Bella había dejado de intentar entender el extraño funcionamiento de la mente de su madre; y la tercera coincidiendo con el aniversario del día en que su padre se marchó. La llamaba media hora antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa y luego aparecía sin más con el pelo negro cortado a la altura de la barbilla, perfectamente arreglada, con una mueca de desaprobación en los labios, un cuerpo exuberante y una cara preciosa que no mostraba las señales de la edad.

Nunca hablaban del tema, pero Bella no podía imaginar cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir su madre antes de la existencia del Botox. O al menos a eso lo achacaba ella, porque Renee se aferraba a su juventud con una tenacidad asombrosa. Parecía lo bastante joven como para ser su hermana.

Se frotó el esternón con los nudillos y lanzó un suspiro, medio de alivio, medio de tristeza. Esta visita la había dejado con una sensación idéntica a las de los quince años anteriores.

―Bella ―le había dicho su madre unos minutos antes, cogiendo con fuerza las manos de su hija. La estudió bajó la luz del porche con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, los ojos entornados, mirada penetrante y la voz impregnada de una gran decepción y desesperación―. Eres igual que tu padre en todos los sentidos. No has sacado nada de mí. Nada.

Bella Swam, con una licenciatura, un máster y un doctorado en ciencias, profesora adjunta de Antropología en la UTM, la Universidad de Toronto en Mississauga, y actualmente disfrutando de una especie de año sabático, era la cruz de la existencia de su madre.

―¿Y por qué le has hecho esto a tu pelo? ―Renee había levantado el brazo para sacudir las puntas del reciente corte de Bella.

—Me lo he cortado. Es más cómodo.

Después de unos instantes de tensión en los que Bella pensó seriamente en meter a su madre en el coche, Renee había emitido un fuerte suspiro, de ésos que indicaban que estaba a punto de caer un holocausto nuclear sobre la confiada Humanidad. Luego, tras depositar un ligero beso en la mejilla de su hija ―que Bella se apresuró a aceptar―, Renee había dado media vuelta y se había marchado. Gracias a Dios.

La rutina tenía sus ventajas.

En ese momento, las luces rojas parpadearon y desaparecieron por completo en la calle engullida por la noche, y Bella regresó a la casa.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera redujo el paso y echó una ojeada a su alrededor, mientras el aire frío del invierno penetraba a través de su jersey. La inquietud se fue apoderando de ella lentamente.

Subió los escalones, se detuvo en el porche y se rodeó con los brazos. Se volvió despacio y paseó la mirada por el jardín, con el pulso ligeramente acelerado.

Algo estaba mal. No existía razón alguna para el frío que sentía ni para el incómodo hormigueo en sus tripas, pero el instinto le decía que no estaba sola.

Llevaba semanas con esa sensación. Como si unos ojos que no veía la observaran desde las sombras. Aquello era una locura. Lo sabía. Allí no había nadie. Incluso había hecho que un amigo, Paul Martínez ―un policía con el que había trabajado en el caso de la granja de avestruces―, se paseara entre los árboles con ella, buscando señales de que hubiera algún mirón escondido. No encontraron nada. Cero. Nadie. Claro que lo habían hecho a la luz del día. Puede que ahí estuviera la diferencia.

Se preguntó, y no era la primera vez, por qué le había dado por comprar esa reliquia de casa en Sideroad Sixteen, donde su vecino más próximo tenía una plantación de árboles y vivía a cinco millas de distancia, y donde la propia carretera era una polvorienta extensión sin asfaltar con una fila tras otra de viveros de árboles a un lado y un campo infinito de hierba sin segar de casi dos metros de altura al otro.

Había querido privacidad, y desde luego que la había conseguido.

Entró en la casa y echó el cerrojo a la puerta, dejando fuera la noche. Se quitó el jersey, lo colgó en una percha y cogió una piruleta del cuenco que había sobre la mesa de la entrada. La mordió, saboreando su intenso sabor dulce, y se dirigió al sótano. Las lámparas del techo brillaban, su mesa de trabajo estaba limpia y ordenada, con seis bolsas de terciopelo rojo muy antiguas y el contenido de las mismas colocado en recipientes transparentes, dispuestos uno al lado de otro y perfectamente alineados.

Aunque conocía de sobra el contenido de todas y cada una de las bolsitas, se lavó las manos, se puso un par de guantes quirúrgicos y se dispuso a examinar los objetos que había mirado ya innumerables veces. No se trataba de un simple capricho sino de una necesidad. Una muy grande. No sólo se imaginaba que había alguien observándola; estaba empezando a mostrar señales de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Suspiró. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Lavarse las manos cincuenta veces al día? ¿Comprobar la estufa tres veces antes de convencerse de que la había apagado?

Cogió la primera bolsa, la de su padre, una de las tres cosas que poseía para recordar que una vez tuvo padre. Él le había dejado una bolsa raída de terciopelo rojo, una única foto de un hombre alto y atractivo con el pelo color caoba y unos ojos pardos idénticos a los suyos, junto a una madre fría y amargada que nunca había superado que las abandonara a su hija de dos años y a ella, quienes nunca volvieron a verle ni a tener noticias suyas. O al menos a eso achacaba Bella el comportamiento de su madre.

Los pecados de los padres… Renee nunca había perdonado a su hija.

No es que su madre no la quisiera. La quería a su modo, consoladora y perpetuamente decepcionada. Y no era que Bella no quisiera a su madre. La quería, pero daba gracias al cielo por el hecho de que la visitara sólo tres veces al año.

Estaban muy a gusto comunicándose por teléfono, y si era por correo electrónico, todavía mejor.

Bella pasó un dedo por el desgastado terciopelo. La bolsa se asemejaba a un gris–gris de vudú, con su contenido de sal, pimiento rojo, piedras de colores y huesos. Sin embargo, estos últimos eran mucho más viejos que la tela. Un verdadero rompecabezas. Dentro de la bolsa había encontrado, además, pelo y trozos de piel seca. Decididamente se trataba de alguna clase de amuleto. Su padre se lo había dejado a ella y últimamente le interesaba cada vez más conocer el porqué.

Se inclinó para estudiar los huesos desde el punto de vista frío y familiar de la antropóloga. Falanges: huesos de los dedos. Muy viejos. humanos. Tres de ellas pertenecientes al mismo dedo. La falange media mostraba un corte profundo, como si la hubiera cortado una cuchilla.

Cada una de las bolsas que había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años tenía un contenido similar. Piedras de diferentes colores. Distintos huesos: fragmentos de una duodécima costilla, una segunda vértebra cervical partida en tres pedazos, trozos de una quinta vértebra lumbar y tres cuneiformes del pie derecho, dos de ellos con un corte igual al que tenía el dedo y que parecía haber sido hecho con el mismo instrumento. Todos los fragmentos provenían de la misma persona. Un varón.

¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo habían terminado los restos de su esqueleto repartidos por todo el globo, metidos en unas cuantas bolsas de terciopelo rojo?

¿Y por qué seguía ella topándose con ellos?

Una la había encontrado años atrás en una tienda de Queen Street la primera vez que fue a Toronto. En el escaparte había una bolsita de terciopelo rojo, cosida con hilo del mismo color. Recordó que se había parado de repente, sorprendida, y había decidido comprarla porque era idéntica a la que su padre le había dejado. Más tarde encontró otra en una tienda de Nueva Orleáns, cuando fue para asistir a una conferencia de cuatro días. Otra en París, de nuevo con motivo de una conferencia. El dueño de la tienda insistió en que la bolsa había pertenecido a una aristócrata, amiga de María Antonieta, que se había aferrado a la bolsa mientras moría en la guillotina. La historia ponía los pelos de punta. Puede que el vendedor se la hubiera inventado para inflar el precio.

Una más venía de Londres, de una tienda diminuta que olía a libros viejos y a moho. Esta bolsa tenía el dudoso honor de haber pertenecido, supuestamente, a una víctima de Jack, El Destripador.

La más reciente le había llegado por correo la semana anterior. Le habían entregado un simple paquete marrón sin etiquetas distintivas ni remitente para devolverlo. Aquel envío le produjo una gran inquietud. No creía que nadie supiera que estaba coleccionando esas bolsas, y mucho menos que alguien se las fuera a enviar de forma anónima.

Unos dedos helados le rozaron la piel, se estremeció, dejó los huesos y se levantó

para girar despacio sobre sí misma. «No estoy sola. No estoy sola». Estaba completamente segura de eso, pero allí no había nadie. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y Bella se sujetó a la mesa. Le picaban los ojos y sentía un inmenso cansancio en lo más profundo del alma, un dolor helado.

Se presionó la frente con el puño y respiró despacio. Puede que necesitara comer. Las visitas de su madre siempre le quitaban el apetito y en el último par de días apenas había comido. Ordenó la zona de trabajo y se dirigió a la escalera. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

Alguien la estaba observando.

Se volvió y fijó la vista en el ventanuco que había en la parte superior de la pared.

Nada. Sólo se veía una pequeña porción de cielo salpicado de estrellas.

Suspiró mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, deseando olvidarse de todo, tumbarse en la cama, cobijarse bajo el cálido edredón y dormir para despertar después volviendo a ser ella misma, sin premoniciones, ni suspicacias, ni la paranoia de que la estaban observando.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina se paró a pensar en qué podía comer, decidiéndose al final por una sopa. Abrió una lata, vertió el contenido en un tazón, lo metió en el microondas y esperó a que sonara la alarma. Luego se fue con el tazón humeante hasta la puerta de atrás, apoyó el hombro contra el frío cristal y miró el patio trasero mientras soplaba la sopa caliente.

La luz del sol invernal se derramaba sobre la madera, besándola con sus cálidos rayos. ¡La luz del sol!

No se veían ni luna ni estrellas.

«¡Vale, Dios!»

El tazón resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un fuerte crujido, formando un

charco de sopa y salpicando sus vaqueros y sus zapatillas.

Bella pegó ambas manos al cristal y se quedó quieta, temblando y sin apartar la mirada del cielo azul, despejado. Luz del sol. Luz del sol.

Miró su reloj. Las ocho y media. De la mañana. Había perdido doce horas.

Otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 2

Quil Alteara se sentó ante el mostrador arañado y abollado, dando rítmicos golpecitos con el dedo en la fórmica amarillenta.

El local despedía un olor a pan quemado y a moho. Dos de los locos del techo estaban fundidos, lo que proporcionaba una luz difusa a los reservados sombríos, las mesas vacías y las fotografías polvorientas que cubrían las paredes. En el otro extremo del mostrador, un frágil anciano se encorvaba sobre su desayuno. La camarera se apoyaba con cansancio en la pared, mientras limpiaba las tazas con un sucio trapo gris. Un tipo de pelo lacio y grasiento y un abrigo beige pasó al lado de Quil con paso cansino de camino al servicio.

Esos eran todos los clientes del restaurante.

No era precisamente un lugar animado.

Quil respiró despacio. Este pequeño restaurante silencioso, con su olor a moho y sus ventanas sucias, no era el tipo de lugar al que le gustaba ir. El necesitaba ruido, luz y calor humano, el olor a perfume, humo y sudor, la vida que pulsaba en una muchedumbre. Aquí no había música, ni televisor, el cual, según le dijo la camarera cuando le preguntó, se había estropeado. Por un momento pensó en usar su magia de hechicero para repararlo, pero luego decidió que la atención que atraería algo así no merecía el esfuerzo.

Con movimientos estudiados se bebió el último sorbo de café y jugueteó con las jarritas de leche vacías, alineadas una junto a otra como pequeños cubos de basura marrones. Por fin, ordenó con un gesto que le sirvieran otra taza. La quietud le ponía los pelos de punta. Había pasado una eternidad solo, completamente solo, sin un ser vivo que aliviara el silencio. Ahora nunca escogía la soledad, pero esta mañana era un mal necesario.

Porque la noche anterior, mientras tenía entre los brazos a una bonita abogada que se había llevado a la cama, soñó con un caduceo y un restaurante llamado Abe's Eats. De modo que ahí estaba, aguardando.

Quil abrió sus sentidos y sondeó en busca de magia. Nada. Ni un sólo indicio de demonios o de híbridos. Aun así, algo parecía estar fuera de lugar, la corriente de dragón parpadeaba como una bombilla mal enroscada.

Una ráfaga de aire frío invadió el restaurante cuando otro cliente abrió la puerta. Quil estudió al recién llegado, dio un par de golpes más en la barra con el dedo y luego se detuvo. Toronto estaba disfrutando de un invierno desacostumbradamente cálido, pero ese hombre no vestía más que una camiseta y unos vaqueros, no llevaba abrigo, lo que a Quil le resultó extraño. El hombre temblaba y tenía la piel de gallina.

—Una mañana fría —dijo Quil.

La turbia mirada del hombre vagó por el suelo y las paredes antes de posarse en Quil. Se deslizó hacia él.

—Sí, hace frío. Sí. Escuche —tragó saliva—, no estoy intentando ligar con usted ni nada parecido, pero ¿le importa si me siento aquí para hablar un poco? Yo… —Se calló y sacudió la cabeza—. He tenido un día muy largo. Necesito hablar con alguien, ahora mismo no puedo soportar estar solo, ¿me entiende?

Quil asintió. Sí, lo entendía.

—El taburete está libre. Siéntese.

El hombre se sentó, puso los codos en la barra y apoyó la frente en la base de las manos. Quil se tensó cuando el olor a demonio con un toque de azufre le dio una bofetada. El recién llegado no poseía magia propia, pero había estado en contacto con alguien que sí la tenía. ¿Un híbrido? ¿Un demonio?

Quil le hizo una seña a la camarera, que trajo la cafetera y un menú y luego se fue sin parecer demasiado contenta.

El desconocido le ofreció la mano a Quil y se presentó.

—John Weston. Soy… Mm… Soy un interno. —Tenía la mano sudorosa, caliente y filtró una nota acre y tosca de magia oscura en la piel de Quil.

—Quil Alteara. —Doctor John Weston. Interesante, teniendo en cuenta que había soñado con un caduceo—. ¿Médico, verdad?

—No… Mm… No me llame doctor Weston. Llámeme simplemente John. —Se echó uno, dos, tres, cuatro sobres de azúcar en el café y alisó después los envoltorios formando un ordenado montón. Luego removió el contenido de la taza una y otra vez rozando ligeramente la porcelana con la cucharilla de metal. Por fin levantó la taza, tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Quil con expresión perpleja—. Yo no tomo azúcar —afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

Quil llamó a la camarera y le pidió otra taza.

Estuvieron hablando del tiempo, el tráfico y deportes. Quil dirigió la conversación hacia temas cotidianos que no suponían ninguna amenaza. Paciencia, paciencia. Podía haberse limitado a meterse en el cerebro de John utilizando uno de sus poderes de hechicero para obtener las respuestas que deseaba, pero el trauma que algo así ocasionaría a una mente humana podía dejar al doctor convertido en una cáscara balbuceante, y sería una violación del Pacto, el acuerdo eterno que regía las acciones de todos aquéllos que poseían aptitudes mágicas, un convenio tan antiguo que era anterior a la medición humana del tiempo.

Cuando llegó el desayuno, consistente en huevos, una tostada, una salchicha y beicon, John se quedó un buen rato mirando la carne y luego la apartó con cuidado a un lado con un estremecimiento. Levantó el tenedor, pinchó los huevos y suspiró.

—Una noche malísima —dijo—. Condenadamente mala.

—¿De verdad? —Quil apoyó el brazo en la barra y apoyó todo su peso en él, en una actitud relajada y amistosa.

Todos sus instintos le decían que se encontraba allí, en Abe's Eats, para conocer la

historia de ese hombre. El doctor John Weston. El caduceo de su sueño. La razón por la que Quil se había obligado a sí mismo a ir a ese pequeño restaurante miserable antes de reunirse con Jacob y Edward.

—Una noche condenadamente mala. —John se golpeó la frente con el puño. Luego miró a Quil con expresión desquiciada—. ¿Conoce usted eso que dicen los periódicos? ¿Las noticias sobre los… asesinatos?

Quil se puso alerta. Sí, las conocía. Él y el resto de los miembros de la Alianza de Hechiceros —una hermandad de seres mágicos que mantenían el equilibrio entre lo sobrenatural y lo terrenal—, las habían seguido con mucha atención.

Porque el asesino no era un humano loco.

Se habían acercado lo suficiente a los dos primeros cadáveres como para detectar la magia negra, la magia demoníaca. El problema era que no se parecía a nada con lo que se hubieran encontrado antes. Era demasiado poderosa para pertenecer a un híbrido. O a un demonio, al menos a ninguno que pudieran reconocer. Entonces, ¿de quién era?

—Hoy saldrá en los periódicos. Probablemente lo estén dando en las noticias ahora mismo. —Echó una ojeada rápida a la silenciosa televisión y continuó—: Han encontrado a otro. El mismo modus operandi. Desangrado, disecado, torturado y con las tripas… Le habían devorado los intestinos mientras todavía estaba vivo. —Resopló—. Lo llevaron al St. Mike's. En ese cuerpo había algo malvado. Realmente malvado. Perverso. Ningún hombre podría haber hecho una cosa así. Ningún humano.

John se bebió un largo trago de café de la nueva taza que le había traído la camarera.

—Quienquiera, o lo que fuera, que lo matara se llevó un premio. Al cadáver le habían quitado la… —se aclaró la garganta—, la rótula izquierda. —Alzó los ojos con expresión atormentada, el rostro más blanco que el papel—. Tuve la mala suerte de trabajar en urgencias anoche. Me llevó a preguntarme por qué diablos creí que podía ser médico. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de tener estómago para serlo.

Quil observó a John unos instantes y luego levantó su taza de café a modo de brindis.

—Piénsalo de otra forma, John —dijo con franqueza, no desprovista de simpatía—. Tú suerte fue mejor que la suya.

El sonido del timbre atravesó la burbuja de aflicción de Bella. Se volvió despacio, desorientada, mareada y bastante asustada. I labia perdido doce horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se acordaba de haber calentado el tazón de sopa mientras miraba las estrellas parpadeantes a través de la ventana de la cocina. Aquí en el norte de la ciudad tenían un brillo intenso y precioso que no se diluía entre la iluminación de las calles.

Ahora estaba apoyada en las puertas correderas de cristal. Las estrellas habían desaparecido en cuestión de un segundo, la luz del día entraba por la cristalera, incidiendo en el suelo de la sala, el sofá verde de cuero y la mesita de hierro y cristal. En un instante, la noche se había convertido en día, y Bella no encontraba otra explicación más que la desagradable posibilidad de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Se llevó la mano al pecho e intentó tranquilizarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie, con la sopa desparramada a sus pies?

El timbre volvió a sonar. Estaba… esperando a alguien. Era una idea vaga, pero se le escapaban los detalles. Echó un vistazo angustiado a la mezcla de sopa y trozos de taza.

Vale. Primero la puerta y luego la limpieza.

Y después se derrumbaría.

Era importante tener un plan de acción.

Cruzó la sala hasta llegar al recibidor y se acercó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies. Asió el pomo de cobre con dedos temblorosos. El convencimiento de que estaba esperando a alguien se hizo más fuerte, creándole una persistente angustia porque no era capaz de recordar.

Respiró hondo varias veces. Sí, así estaba mejor. Una vez más. Su pecho se hinchó hasta el límite, hasta que sintió un fuerte deseo de exhalar. Soltó todo el aire de golpe.

Apoyó una mano en la pared y se inclinó para mirar por la mirilla. Antes de que pudiera girar el pomo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, al parecer por decisión propia. Bella retrocedió de un salto con un jadeo, se quedó sin respiración y, pasado un momento se recuperó.

Sabía que había cerrado con llave. Estaba segura. ¿O no lo había hecho?

En el porche delantero había un hombre vestido con unos va queros descoloridos, camisa ancha y guardapolvos largo y negro. Los rasgos de su anguloso rostro eran duros, atractivos y quizá un poco salvajes. Llevaba un día, tal vez dos, sin afeitarse, y la sombra de barba le daba un cierto aire de proscrito que le sentaba realmente bien. Su pelo era castaño oscuro y muy corto. Cejas y nariz rectas, mandíbula fuerte. Era total e increíblemente guapo.

—¡Santos peces voladores! —exclamó sin pensar. Cosa extraña, porque ella solía medir sus palabras.

Él se apartó de la barandilla donde estaba apoyado, esperando, y se alzó en toda su estatura. Bella experimentó la desconcertante sensación que producía tener que levantar bastante la vista para mirarle a la cara, una experiencia desconocida para una mujer que medía más de un metro setenta y cinco.

El la observó con atención. Tenía unos ojos plateados, del color gris del mercurio y del hielo, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras. El contraste era imposible de describir con palabras.

—¿La doctora Bella Swam? —preguntó él.

Ella nunca había creído que su nombre fuera especialmente sexy, pero cuando él lo pronunció con ese tono interrogante, grave y un poco ronco, le pareció que sonaba condenadamente bien.

—Sí, soy la doctora Swam. —Olvidándose de que se había cortado el pelo en un estilo acabado en punta, levantó una mano para colocarse un rizo detrás de la oreja, y al encontrar sólo mechones engominados la dejó caer y desvió la mirada.

Sus ojos se posaron en el 4x4 negro aparcado en el otro extremo del camino de entrada y en el cual estaban apoyados dos hombres, uno alto, y de quitar el hipo y el otro, alto, moreno y de quitar el hipo. ¿Qué era aquello, una oferta de tres por uno?

—Mis socios —dijo el visitante, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada—. Jacob Black—El levantó una mano enfundada en un guante negro a modo de saludo—, y Quil Alteara. —El tipo del pelo negro sonrió de oreja a oreja y la saludó con la cabeza—. Soy Edward Cullen.

A ella se le ocurrió que debía de conocer el nombre, que ya lo había oído antes. Él espero un momento y al ver que ella no decía nada, continuó:

—Anoche hablamos por teléfono y quedamos en vernos hoy por la mañana…

A ella la invadió el pánico. No se acordaba. Recordaba haber abierto la lata de sopa, haber vertido el contenido en el tazón y haber soplado para enfriarla mientras miraba el porche trasero iluminado por el sol a través de la puerta corredera de cristal… esa misma mañana. Una noche entera había desaparecido de su memoria.

El estrés podía justificar un lapso de memoria, puede que incluso dos, pero éste era el tercero.

Un terror helado se apoderó de ella.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras hacía un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse, y luego el cabello de la nuca se le erizó. Desvió la mirada hacia la línea de árboles. Allí no había nadie. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

—¿A qué hora… mmm… hablamos? —preguntó, volviendo de nuevo su atención a Edward Cullen.

—A las diez. —Los labios de Edward se curvaron ligeramente hacia abajo, frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos recorrieron despacio el perímetro de la propiedad. Ella se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en tensión por el cambio en su postura y el movimiento de sus hombros.

Bella frunció el ceño al notar que los dos hombres que estaban junto a 4x4 se habían incorporado y miraban a su alrededor, repentinamente alerta. Había trabajado con suficientes policías como para reconocer cuándo se hacía un examen a fondo. Sin embargo, esos hombres no eran policías. ¿Seguridad privada? ¿Agentes del Gobierno? Ninguna de las dos cosas parecía acertada. Lo cual sólo dejaba que fueran, ¿qué? ¿Criminales?

Ahora mismo estaba sintiendo la misma intranquilidad que le ponía los pelos de punta siempre que pensaba que alguien la estaba observando, sólo que ahora tenía a tres tíos enormes delante de su casa que miraban a su alrededor como si ellos también lo

sintieran.

Era un consuelo saber que no estaba paranoica. Volvió a escrutar los árboles y luego desvió la mirada hacia el 4x4.

Jacob y Quil intercambiaron una mirada, luego, sin decirse ni una sola palabra el uno al otro, se fueron en direcciones opuestas, uno hacia la hierba sin cortar y el otro hacia la plantación de árboles. La forma en que se movían, decididos y sin vacilar, la llevó a pensar que tenían un plan en mente.

Edward los vio partir y volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

—Me ha costado un poco encontrarla —dijo.

Bella se quedó mirando la espalda de Quil mientras éste se alejaba, preguntándose hacia donde se dirigían exactamente. Pasado un segundo, volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Sí, aquí estoy un poco alejada de todo.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que me ha costado un poco localizarla. Esperaba encontrarla en la UTM, y cuando me dijeron que estaba disfrutando de un año sabático, creí que estaría escondida en la biblioteca de otra universidad, trabajando en alguna tesis.

¿Eso era una crítica?

—No estoy exactamente en un año sabático —soltó ella a la defensiva—. Es más bien una… pausa.

Al oír el tono de su voz, aquellos fríos ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y las cejas se alzaron. Ella experimentó de inmediato una sensación de ridículo.

Necesitaba ese descanso. Había sido la antropóloga forense principal en la investigación de una granja de avestruces propiedad de Roger Pape, granjero, recluso… asesino en serie. Había examinado casi cuarenta mil fragmentos de hueso durante aquella investigación, los restos de treinta y cinco mujeres muertas. Asesinadas.

Luego había tenido que pasar por el largo proceso del juicio de Pape.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Bella tuvo su primer «episodio»; perdió doce horas. Unos meses más tarde desaparecieron otras doce, y eso fue motivo más que suficiente para que decidiera tomarse unas vacaciones.

Pensó en varias universidades para pasar un año sabático, pero al final decidió quedarse en su propia casita, leer unas cuantas novelas, disfrutar de largos paseos y quizá incluso hacer ese curso de acuarela que siempre había querido hacer. Su descanso había dado comienzo el lunes anterior. Su madre llegó desde la costa oeste el viernes. La visita de Renee no podía haber sido más inoportuna, pero Bella no podía culpar a nadie por eso excepto a sí misma ya que si algo tenía su madre es que era completamente predecible.

Y entonces, la noche pasada, Bella perdió el conocimiento por tercera vez. Volvió a perder doce horas de su vida. Eso, unido a la sensación de que alguien la observaba desde las sombras, le producía mucho miedo. Miedo de estar alejándose de la realidad. La paranoia era síntoma de varias afecciones, y ninguna de ellas era buena.

Estudió al hombre que estaba en su porche, el largo guardapolvo negro, los anchos hombros y el cuerpo musculoso que la ropa no conseguía disimular. La expresión de su cara indicaba a las claras que no le tenía miedo a nada.

Él estaba con la mirada puesta en los árboles otra vez, con expresión vigilante.

—Sus amigos… Jacob y Quil, ¿verdad?: ¿dónde han ido?

—De caza —respondió Edward con una sonrisa, volviendo parcialmente el rostro hacia ella.

—¿Perdón?

Él enarcó una ceja, lo que le trajo un recuerdo a la memoria; como si una llave girara en una cerradura. Su expresión enigmática, su sonrisa sensual, la visión parcial de su rostro, su forma de vestir, un poco llamativa; todo, era idéntico a las fotos que había visto publicadas de él.

Emitió una ligera carcajada de incredulidad.

—Usted es Edward Cullen.

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió cálida, como si ambos compartieran un secreto.

—¿Lo soy?

Bella sacudió la cabeza ante el tono de su voz, dándose cuenta de que ya se había presentado antes.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que he visto su foto en el periódico. Usted es Edward Cullen, el prodigio, un mago a la hora de comprar empresas en quiebra y convertirlas en máquinas de hacer dinero.

—¡Mago! —Puso una mueca de disgusto e inclinó la cabeza— . Prefiero que me llamen hechicero o mago ilusionista.

—Vaaale. ¿Y qué hace alguien tan famoso en la puerta de mi casa? —Él pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y ella cerró los dedos y luego se obligó a estirarlos—. Lo siento, eso ha sido una grosería. Mis modales están un poco oxidados. —Se echó hacia atrás y sujetó la puerta—. ¿Quiere pasar?

—Gracias. —El pasó junto a ella, con sus anchos hombros y todo músculos. Se le aceleró el pulso. Percibió el olor limpio, varonil, con una insinuación a lima, que desprendía su cuerpo y sintió el deseo de acercarse más a él, inspirar profundamente, lamer su piel desnuda, hundir los dientes en…

¡Alto ahí! Vale, tenía que tranquilizarse. Esa forma de actuar no era propia de ella.

Sin embargo, él estaba muy bueno y ella estaba… hambrienta, desesperada por tocarlo, besarlo y restregarse contra él hasta…

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se lo encontró mirándola con una expresión extraña y una sonrisa misteriosa y depredadora. Porque él conocía sus pensamientos… y los compartía.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 3

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde Nueva Orleáns, pensó Edward con una buena dosis de humor. Seguía estando caliente y en posesión de un hueso de demonio parcialmente quemado.

La única diferencia era que ahora no estaba solo, sino en compañía de Bella Swam, quien tenía la mirada fija en su boca y que exhaló un fuerte suspiro que le llegó a lo más hondo, produciéndole una gran conmoción.

Edward echó una rápida ojeada a la curva de sus pechos, cuyos pezones se marcaban bajo la ajustada camiseta negra. No llevaba sujetador.

De acuerdo, probablemente no debiera mirar, pero no era un maldito eunuco. Y ella era hermosa. Alta y delgada. Los vaqueros desgastados y descoloridos que llevaba se amoldaban a sus caderas y a sus muslos. Poseía la constitución de una atleta, todo músculo, nada de grasa, piernas largas, asombrosos pech…

«No sigas por ahí»

Desvió la mirada hacia sus pies y descubrió unas zapatillas de peluche de color verde fosforito. Sonrió.

—¿Y qué le trae por aquí, señor Cullen? —preguntó ella con tono profesional, impersonal y un poco falta de aliento.

Sensual.

Él se la quedó mirando durante un minuto, intentando descubrir si estaba hablando en serio o no, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no se acordaba de haber hablado con él la noche anterior ni de que hubieran quedado en verse esta mañana. ¡Qué extraño!

—Edward —la corrigió él.

Ella asintió y le ofreció la mano.

—Bella.

Él la estrechó brevemente y notó cómo se estremecía. Apartándose, dejó caer la mano, aunque sus instintos le ordenaban hacer lo contrario. Deseaba pegarse a ella, tocarla, saborearla. Sin ninguna suavidad.

En su cabeza apareció una imagen de sí mismo sosteniéndola contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella y apoderándose de su boca.

La magia demoníaca, tentadora y prohibida, se elevó del hueso quemado que llevaba consigo en un remolino de tentación, mezclándose con la vibración de poder, más débil, de los híbridos que había percibido antes en el porche. Le sorprendía que el aura de éstos hubiera atravesado la nube oscura que proyectaba el hueso del demonio.

Tal vez lo que Edward había percibido era la tensión de sus compañeros, porque

Jacob y Quil también habían sentido su presencia y se habían marchado a investigar.

Dejándole a él con Bella Swam.

A solas con ella.

Tentación, tentación.

Sin embargo, ahí había algo más poderoso que unos simples híbridos, algo que Edward no podía identificar.

¿Un demonio de pura cepa en el vecindario?

No estaba seguro. El maldito hueso de demonio con su aura malévola le nublaba los sentidos, y su poder no había hecho más que crecer desde que él empezó a llevar encima la bolsa amuleto que había cogido en Nueva Orleáns.

Era como si estuvieran unidos de algún modo. ¿O no eran más que imaginaciones suyas?

Necesitaba respuestas.

¿Por qué iban los híbridos detrás de esas pequeñas bolsas de huesos? Necesitaba saber qué diablos pasaba, a qué se enfrentaba, y Bella Swam podía echarle una mano con eso. Después de todo era una especialista en huesos.

Los ojos de Edward se desviaron hacia los de Bella. Ella le estaba mirando, estudiándolo, lanzando miradas subrepticias a su boca, su pecho y sus piernas. Deseándole, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Era agradable saber que él no era el único afectado.

―Tengo un hueso que me gustaría que vieras. —Se estremeció al darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Persuasivo, muy persuasivo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Unos ojos preciosos, almendrados y despiertos, con un brillo dorado sobre un tono verde musgo que daba como resultado un atractivo color avellana. En ellos había una ligera sombra, un indicio de preocupación y miedo.

¡Maldición! Era incapaz de resistirse a una doncella en apuros.

Y eso es lo que era. La había investigado antes de acercarse a ella, y no sólo sus credenciales como antropóloga forense, que eran impresionantes, sino todo lo que pudo encontrar. Las distintas piezas, unidas, ofrecían un conjunto muy interesante.

Bella Swam era brillante. Dura. Independiente. Y había tenido su cuota de desgracias: su padre se había marchado cuando ella era pequeña y su novio del instituto se había matado en un terrible accidente de coche.

Las cosas que sabía de ella le llevaban a preguntarse quién era la mujer que se escondía debajo de ese aspecto frío y profesional. Había visto un par de entrevistas suyas en internet y en ambas parecía muy centrada y reservada.

Muy distinta a cómo era en persona. El calor que desprendía le provocó un pulsante deseo en las ingles.

El silencio, tenso y angustioso, se prolongó.

Ella levantó una mano, cogió un pequeño mechón de pelo que tenía junto a la oreja derecha y tiró de él como si esperara que fuera más largo.

—Me gusta tu pelo —dijo él, dejando de lado la delicadeza.

Lo llevaba corto, como un gorro de color café con un ligero matiz rojo. Caoba. Las puntas acentuaban la curva de sus pómulos provocándole el deseo de sumergir sus dedos entre los mechones y despeinarla más de lo que ya estaba mientras la besaba.

Parpadeó. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Era como si ella fuera un imán y él una barra de hierro.

—¡Oh! —Bella dejó caer la mano y esbozó una sonrisa—. Acabo de cortármelo. Lo llevaba más largo y necesitaba un cambio. —Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios, a todas luces sorprendida por su incoherente respuesta.

A Edward también le gustó eso.

Se frotó el cuello con la mano, preguntándose por qué esta conversación no estaba yendo como él había planeado y por qué la presencia de esta mujer le nublaba las ideas. Le había parecido que sería muy sencillo encontrar a la doctora Swam, pedirle su opinión como experta y largarse. Y borrarle la memoria si ella sospechaba que él era algo distinto de lo que decía ser, pero sólo si era necesario. Algunas personas no reaccionaban demasiado bien cuando los hechiceros hurgaban en sus mentes, y Edward odiaba robar recuerdos. Quizá fuera porque los suyos propios eran muy valiosos para él.

El problema estribaba en que, desde el mismo instante en que había llegado, nada había sido sencillo. Ese lugar tenía algo —o quizá fuera la propia Bella—, que hacía que el maldito hueso que llevaba en el bolsillo cobrara vida, desprendiendo una oleada de poder demoníaco. Hacía que él mismo cobrara vida de una manera que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bella Swam le había hechizado desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y murmuró algo sobre los peces voladores. Tenía algo que le atraía, atrapándolo en sus redes.

Darse cuenta de eso despertó en él una oleada de culpa, teñida por una tristeza atenuada por el tiempo.

Su esposa, Moria, había muerto a manos de un demonio, junto con Ciel, su hija recién nacida.

Con el transcurrir de los siglos el dolor había desparecido, pero no el intenso odio hacia la especie demoníaca. Ni tampoco su sentimiento de culpa por no haber estado allí, por no haberlas salvado. Por no haber muerto con ellas.

Moria y Ciel habían sido humanas. Él no tenía derecho a amarlas ni a arrastrarlas a su mundo, a su guerra.

Además, no tenía ningún interés en Bella Swam. Hacía mucho que había decidido que mantener una relación con una mortal estaba prohibido.

No es que fuera un monje, pero cuando decidía pasar una noche con una mujer, era

siempre exactamente eso: una noche. Elegía con cuidado a sus compañeras para asegurarse de que no se creara ningún vínculo. Ninguna expectativa.

Sin embargo, por lo que había averiguado sobre la inteligente, reservada y analítica Bella, suponía que ella no era mujer de una noche. Lo cual quería decir que no habría ninguna, porque él no podía ofrecer más que eso, sobre todo tratándose de una mortal que envejecería y moriría o, como le había sucedido a Moria, sería asesinada por los demonios antes de que hubiera llegado su hora.

Demonios o híbridos, porque éstos últimos eran los que se cernían sobre la propiedad de Bella. Se preguntó si estaban aquí antes de que ellos llegaran o si habrían seguido a su 4x4. La posibilidad de haberlos atraído hacia ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Quieres que me encargue de tu abrigo? —preguntó ella, deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo.

—No, gracias. —A Edward le pareció que era mejor que el hueso de demonio que llevaba en el bolsillo se quedara lo más cerca posible de él.

La miró a los ojos y descubrió que estaban ensombrecidos. Ensombrecidos y preocupados.

Edward había luchado y sangrado durante siglos, había conocido el honor y la traición, había sellado todas las brechas posibles en el muro entre las dimensiones, conteniendo la amenaza del demonio. Se encargaba de proteger a toda la humanidad.

Era un hechicero, un protector, un mago de ilusión.

No pensaba dejarse atraer por esta mujer, ni perder el control, por muy fuerte que fuera la tentación de salvarla de lo que fuera que hubiera causado esas sombras que veía en sus ojos.

Por mucho que el color que tenían le recordara a un bosque fresco y oscuro.

Por muy cansado que estuviera de estar solo.

Durante un segundo, Bella se limitó a quedarse allí parada, mirando fijamente a Edward y preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. La expresión de él se había vuelto fría y distante. En aquel momento parecía un hombre completamente distinto del que había estado en su porche, sonriéndola.

¿Cuál de los dos era en realidad? ¿El de la sonrisa encantadora o el observador distante?

Respiró hondo y se obligó a dirigirse hacia la salita. Al acordarse de la sopa derramada y de la taza destrozada se quedó quieta, dudando.

—Podemos ir abajo. —Cambió de dirección y le condujo hacia su lugar de trabajo en el sótano. Después de todo, él había ido allí buscando sus servicios profesionales y no de visita.

Una ojeada por encima del hombro la convenció de que él se encontraba de verdad en su casa. Él sorprendió su mirada y la doctora descubrió en sus ojos una aguda inteligencia que la evaluaba y estudiaba.

Bueno eso era una novedad. Resultaba un poco intimidante ser el sujeto del estudio en vez del observador.

Se sentó en el taburete que se hallaba junto a la mesa de trabajo y le señaló el otro. Edward miró primero al asiento y luego a ella, como si pensara que cualquiera de los dos podía dar un salto y morderlo. No se sentó.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Antes has dicho algo sobre un hueso, ¿no?

—Así es. Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre esto. —Se sacó del bolsillo algo envuelto en un trapo y lo abrió con cuidado antes de dárselo—. Lo encontré en un campo a unos treinta kilómetros al noreste de aquí.

Bella pensó que no se lo estaba diciendo todo y que no se lo diría por mucho que ella insistiera. Cogió un par de guantes desechables y se los puso. Los dedos de ambos se tocaron cuando ella cogió el hueso y, a pesar de los guantes de látex, se produjo entre ellos una descarga de electricidad.

Bella bajó la mirada, incómoda, y estudió el objeto que tenía en la mano. Era tan grande que tuvo que abrir bien los dedos para abarcarlo todo.

Sin duda se trataba de un hueso. Uno de los lados estaba ennegrecido por un fuego con la temperatura suficiente para chamuscar pero no para incinerar.

Frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta con cuidado.

―No es humano… —Aunque casi lo era—. Por su forma, parace proceder del pie de un animal plantígrado. —Le miró y le explicó―: Que al andar apoya todo el pie en vez de ser digitígrado.

―¿Digitígrado?

―Significa que camina sobre los dedos, como los perros o los gatos.

Su pulso era acelerado, fuerte, y bombeaba un torrente de sangre caliente por sus venas. El hueso que tenía en la mano le «hablaba». Poderoso. Salvaje. Convocando a algo en su interior.

Clavó la mirada en Edward, en su tensa boca, dura y sensual. Se sintió como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo en el momento más inoportuno e inesperado.

¡Joder, ahora no!

Experimentó una gran angustia. Ese anhelo inexplicable era un síntoma más de que poco a poco iba enloqueciendo. Últimamente, además de los lapsos de tiempo, se veía sometida a esos intensos impulsos sexuales, fantasías de un amante desconocido en las sombras. Eran poderosos y terribles y la asaltaban en los momentos más inesperados, dejándola jadeante.

Cuando reconoció lo que le pasaba, que sus cambios de personalidad se estaban volviendo más frecuentes e intensos, fue tomando nota de esos cambios y creó una hoja de cálculo para ver la frecuencia con que se producían. Al principio los accesos de deseo fueron semanales, pero después pasaron a ser diarios. Cada vez iban a peor. En el

transcurso de los últimos días había tenido dificultades para mantener sus pensamientos conscientes alejados de la fantasía de un amante sin nombre y sin rostro.

Sólo que ahora ese amante tenía una cara. Y un nombre. Edward Cullen. «¡Oh, Dios!»

Quería besarle, chuparle el labio inferior, mordisquearle la piel, paladear su sabor a sal y a hombre. Quería, ansiaba, degustar su sabor caliente y embriagador en la lengua, sentir cómo se movía sobre ella, dentro de ella.

La pasión se fue apoderando de Bella, cada vez más intensa, alimentando secretas y apasionadas fantasías de él desnudo contra ella, piel con piel ardiente y duros músculos masculinos. Desvió la mirada.

«Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios». ¿Qué le pasaba?

El hueso estuvo a punto de caérsele de la mano, de modo que lo dejó encima de la mesa con mucho cuidado.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sintiendo los agudos mordiscos del pánico—. Lo siento.

Él la miraba con mucha atención, como si notara que había algo que iba muy mal.

—Tienes mala cara —observó él.

—Agua. En la cocina. Subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda —murmuró ella, desesperada por quedarse a solas un momento, recuperar el aliento y controlar sus pensamientos y su libido.

Necesitaba alejarlo antes de llegar al extremo de desprenderse de la ropa y arrancarle a él la suya y acercarle a ella de un tirón para poder lamerlo y chuparlo…

El ardor fue ascendiendo en su interior como una espiral.

Nunca se había sentido así hasta hacía poco. Jamás. De hecho, se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta preguntándose si su libido no sería anormalmente baja.

—Agua. Por favor —urgió con un susurro.

El deslizó la mirada hacia el hueso que se encontraba sobre la mesa y luego hacia ella. Cogió el hueso y cerró la mano, luego se apartó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Ella le vio irse, fijándose en la forma en que movía el cuerpo al andar. Un intenso acceso de lujuria la dejó sin aliento.

Tragó saliva, se quitó los guantes e intentó tranquilizarse. Pensó en el hueso que él le había enseñado y se concentró en eso. Se trataba de un calcáneo, un hueso del talón. Había podido distinguir el sustentaculum tali, o apófisis del calcáneo, el sulcus calcanei, o surco del calcáneo, y tres facetas claramente diferenciadas para la articulación del talus, o astrágalo. Todo aquello le daba características humanas, pero en ese hueso eran demasiado grandes y la superficie articular del cuboides no coincidía, ya que tenía dos facetas cuando debería tener sólo una.

Se quedó paralizada de miedo.

A lo largo de su vida había examinado miles de huesos y nunca había sentido algo

parecido. Maldad. Oscuridad. Un poder inquietante que se desprendía de lo que era poco más que un conjunto de minerales y células matriciales muertas.

―Bueno, eres toda una sorpresa.

Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír una voz desconocida. Se quedó helada, expulsó el aire de golpe y experimentó un escalofrío de terror.

Quien se dirigía a ella era una espantosa criatura fantasmal de al menos dos metros y medio de altura, que no era humana, sino un monstruo horrible salido de las profundidades de su mente. Una piel gris y resquebrajada cubría un cuerpo grueso y carnoso, y los labios abiertos dejaban ver una fila tras otra de dientes en forma de sierra. Detrás de la criatura había una mujer pequeña de ojos apagados y expresión ida.

Aquello no era real.

Vale, vale. Era lo que se temía.

Estaba sufriendo un brote psicótico. Por supuesto. Allí no había ningún monstruo ni ninguna mujer, puede que ni siquiera existiera un tío bueno. ¿Cuánto de todo aquello era real? ¿Cuánto era producto de su imaginación?

—Si fueras tan amable de acompañarme —dijo la criatura con tranquilidad, extendiendo un brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y mostrando unas garras curvadas y amarillentas que sobresalían de sus dedos—. Y por favor, trae las bolsas. Es todo un detalle que hayas reunido seis en un mismo lugar para mí.

Ese olor. Conocía ese olor, la había rodeado muchas veces a lo largo de los años mientras trabajaba. El hedor de la muerte, de la descomposición.

Bella se levantó de un salto, derribando el taburete con las prisas. Sin poder respirar por culpa del miedo. Con el aire atascado en la garganta. Fuera real o no, esa cosa la dejó petrificada.

Sintió una furia intensa. No iba a salir al encuentro de su destino alegremente. Asió las patas de metal del segundo taburete, lo levantó y lo blandió a modo de arma improvisada.

El corazón golpeaba, frenético, contra sus costillas.

La cosa la miró con algo que podía interpretarse como diversión.

Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos y fuertes en las escaleras.

Edward Cullen saltó por encima de la barandilla, convertido en un borrón, con la cara contraída en una mueca dura y salvaje.

Bella lanzó una exclamación al mirarle. Estaba rodeado por un halo de luz casi cegador. Hermoso. Aterrador. «Es un guerrero», pensó.

La criatura gris se volvió hacia él con expresión de sorpresa. Edward desvió los ojos hacia ella un instante, luego miró el taburete que Bella blandía como arma y esbozó una sonrisa.

Se apartó de ella, haciendo oscilar un grueso palo. ¿De dónde había salido eso? En

ese mismo instante la cosa se lanzó a por él y le arañó el pecho con sus garras. La sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas.

—¡Joder, otra vez no! —gruñó Edward—. Acababan de curarse.

Edward se giró y atacó, y, cuando el palo emitió un reflejo luminoso, Bella obtuvo su respuesta. Todo aquello formaba parte de su imaginación. Había creado la aparición de Edward y de ese monstruo en su lugar de trabajo, junto con la mujer acurrucada en el rincón.

Necesitaba una ambulancia, ya. Y un psiquiatra y medicinas. Cantidades industriales de medicinas.

Se incorporó y, por la fuerza de la costumbre, cogió sus bolsas de terciopelo. Luego empezó a dirigirse paso a paso hacia las escaleras, pasando por delante de la extraña pareja sumida en su virulenta pelea.

Sin embargo, no eran reales. «No son reales», se dijo mientras iba deslizándose a lo largo de la pared. Se lo volvió a decir cuando su pie tocó el primer peldaño de la escalera. Y se lo repitió por última vez, cuando, tras lanzar un gruñido atroz, Edward Cullen acuchilló con fuerza a la criatura con su vara de madera brillando como si se hubiera prendido fuego, tan luminosa como el sol.

—Sube —ordenó Edward, frío y calmado. Ella supo que se lo estaba diciendo a ella.

Bien. Sí. De acuerdo. Su tío bueno imaginario le estaba ordenando que hiciera precisamente lo que ella quería hacer. Era un gusto tener una alucinación tan considerada.

Pero se quedo paralizada, incapaz de moverse y de apartar la mirada, con el corazón desbocado y los pulmones cogiendo y expulsando el aire como un fuelle. Edward detuvo las garras de la criatura con el brazo, emitiendo un agudo siseo cuando éstas se le clavaron profundamente, haciendo jirones la tela del abrigo y de la camisa, y desgarrando la piel y los músculos.

—Está bien, si quieres jugar sucio… —Edward se rió y el sonido de su risa hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

Amagó hacia la derecha, giró a la izquierda, y descargó la vara con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca de la criatura. Sin embargo, el movimiento de la vara no se detuvo ahí. El ímpetu que llevaba era tal que atravesó la columna, separando la cabeza del cuerpo. La sangre salió como el chorro de un géiser, salpicando el techo, las paredes y, por fin, el suelo.

La cabeza fue rodando por las tablas del suelo hasta chocar contra los pies de Bella, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. Una película de humedad en el ojo de la criatura capturó la luz.

Años de entrenamiento hicieron que Bella se quedara mirando la cabeza, estudiándola. La sangre era oscura, más negra que roja. Posiblemente debido a un mayor contenido en minerales que la humana. El párpado móvil era el inferior en vez del superior. Interesante. El…

Bella cerró los ojos.

No era una alucinación agradable. ¿Por qué no podía tener una que sí lo fuera?

Quizá un hada madrina.

O un bailarín erótico.

Se le ocurrió la loca idea de que en ese preciso momento debería estar en México, tumbada en la playa y con un margarita en la mano. Debería haberse ido de vacaciones con Amy, su mejor amiga, cuando ésta se lo pidió.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos. ¿Notas ese olor? Están incendiando la casa. Vamos.

Unos dedos calientes asieron su muñeca.

Abrió sus ojos. La cabeza ya no estaba, lo único que quedaba de ella era una masa gris humeante y siseante.

Estremecida, respiró hondo y olió el humo.

—Ya, Bella. —Edward la miró con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, evidentemente esperando que ella le obedeciera.

Ella miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que él le estaba quitando las bolsas amuleto de las manos y metiéndoselas en el enorme bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Necesito el retrato —dijo—. El de mi padre.

Él asintió secamente y, tras coger su mano temblorosa, la condujo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando ya habían subido la mitad, ella se paró en seco.

—¡La mujer!

Dio media vuelta y miró hacia el pie de las escaleras del sótano. Allí no había ninguna mujer, en el rincón donde había estado lo único que se veía era un montón de ceniza.

—Ha muerto. Los guardianes no sobreviven a la muerte de sus demonios. Debía de ser muy vieja para desintegrarse con tanta rapidez.

Como si ella supiera lo que quería decir eso.

—Dirígete a la puerta de atrás —dijo Edward, empujándola hacia arriba—. Está más cerca.

Ella se detuvo un momento en la estantería y cogió la foto enmarcada de su padre, luego cogió su bolso del sillón al pasar. Él tiró de su brazo y ella pensó que para ser una alucinación tenía mucha fuerza.

Todo aquello era una ilusión; aunque… el humo negro que los rodeaba parecía muy real, le obstruía las ventanas de la nariz y le quemaba los ojos.

Edward abrió la puerta corredera de cristal y la mosquitera y sacó a Bella a la luz del sol, sujetándola con firmeza para impedir que resbalara con sus zapatillas verdes de peluche. Rodearon la casa, atajaron por el césped y al final se detuvieron en la rampa de entrada, donde seguía estando el 4x4 pero no había señales de los otros dos hombres: Quil y Jacob.

Entonces ella miró a Edward y descubrió que ya no estaba rodeado de un brillo luminoso ni había en su mano una vara de madera. Era tan sólo un hombre en su camino de entrada de grava, con un brazo que goteaba sangre como un grifo mal cerrado. Su abrigo estaba rasgado en varios sitios y la camisa mostraba una mancha roja que le cubría la parte delantera. Más sangre. Sangre, sangre, sangre.

Sintiéndose extrañamente desconectada de la situación, Bella extendió la mano hasta casi tocarlo. La retiró enseguida.

El rojo siempre había sido su color favorito.

Iba a tener que pensárselo mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 4

Jasper Hale había entrado en una iglesia desde hacía unos quinientos años. De acuerdo, eran cien, pero parecían quinientos.

Se detuvo en la entrada y aspiró el familiar olor a jabón para madera y cera que recordaba vagamente.

Ante él se extendían varias filas de bancos vacíos. Le extrañaba que ese lugar no estuviera cerrado a cal y canto. De acuerdo, las iglesias eran recintos dedicados a la oración donde todo el mundo era bienvenido, pero por lo general se cerraban desde medianoche hasta la mañana porque no se permitía que los sin techo durmieran allí.

¿No era una putada?

A pesar de todo, la puerta de la Iglesia de St. Helen de San Francisco se había abierto con un simple empujoncito. Al parecer, el nuevo párroco tenía ideas propias. Se trataba de un hombre joven e idealista que dejaba las puertas abiertas porque pensaba que la gente debería poder rezar cuando quisiera, aunque las ganas de hacerlo les vinieran a altas horas de la madrugada.

Eso convertía a la iglesia en un buen lugar para una reunión. Era terreno neutral, y además los demonios preferían evitar los lugares sagrados de cualquier religión.

Jasper paseó la mirada por las vidrieras policromadas, unas verdaderas obras de arte. Aquí abajo, los diferentes tonos de azul enmarcaban un brillante sol naranja y amarillo, y allí arriba, en el coro, había un rosetón de unos sesenta centímetros de diámetro. Jasper giró en círculo. Bajo la débil iluminación del amanecer el efecto era precioso; podía imaginarse lo magnífico que resultaría cuando el sol estuviera alto y sus rayos dieran de lleno.

Por desgracia, el Antiguo prefería las sombras y la luz tenue, de modo que había elegido el momento en el que el santuario empezaba a cobrar vida. La hora del encuentro no iba a permitir que Jasper disfrutara de toda la panorámica.

Quizá volviera algún día.

Echó a andar por la nave central en dirección a la parte delantera de la iglesia, donde el olor a cera de las velas votivas era más intenso. Mientras se sentaba en el primer banco, percibió un destello de aire que le anunció que el continuum traía a un hechicero. Reconoció la firma del aura. Era la del Antiguo.

Un título presuntuoso. Jasper le conocía como Asher desde una época anterior a que liderara la Alianza de Hechiceros, muchísimo tiempo antes de que traicionara todos y cada uno de sus ideales. Una vez fue un hombre de honor.

Jasper paseó la mirada por la nave, conteniendo su desprecio.

El Antiguo se sentó en el banco de enfrente y le observó con atención. Vestido con un atuendo sencillo, formado por varias capas de tela oscura y amplia, sin estilo o forma definida, se mantenía erguido y preparado. De estatura media y constitución normal, el aspecto del Antiguo era engañoso. Poseía un enorme poder, mayor del que tenía cualquiera de ellos por separado, a excepción, quizá, de Jacob, cuyo poder se había incrementado a causa de su demonio parásito.

—Hola, Asher —dijo Jasper.

—Ya no soy Asher. Soy el Antiguo.

Jasper asintió despacio y apretó los labios. No era buena señal que un ser todopoderoso estuviera tan convencido de su importancia.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que éste se prolongó tanto que se hizo incómodo.

—Bueno, cuéntame —dijo Baunn—. Háblame de esa desavenencia que está rompiendo la Alianza.

—Eres lo bastante sensato como para querer formarte tu propio juicio y tener en cuenta la solución que te propongo. —El Antiguo se movió para mirarle de frente. Sus claros ojos azules se clavaron en Jasper con una mirada penetrante, estudiándolo, como si buscara una verdad escondida.

—Formarme mi propio juicio… sí, en parte es eso —dijo Jasper tras otro largo silencio—. Pero supongo que lo que esperaba al venir aquí, sobre todo, era descubrir que me equivocaba, que ellos se equivocaban. Que todo eran imaginaciones de Edward y Jacob y que tú no habías traicionado todo aquello que justifica nuestra existencia.

—¿Me vas a hablar de Edward? —Gruñó el Antiguo en una desacostumbrada muestra de emoción—. Fingía ser mi amigo cuando en realidad me estaba espiando, observando y juzgando. Es un ilusionista con una faceta falsa. No se puede confiar en él.

«Ya. ¿Y en ti sí?». Jasperse tragó esas palabras, mantuvo la boca cerrada y escuchó.

—Yo no he traicionado nada —continuó el Antiguo—. Vi la luz. Un pacto con el Solitario acabaría con la guerra y la eterna lucha para tejer el muro entre las dimensiones. No habría más enemigos, sólo aliados. Tú, más que nadie, sabes que hay muchos tonos de gris, Jasper.

No, no tanto. Una vez había creído que quizá hubiera esperanza para aquéllos cuyas almas estaban teñidas de gris pero no de negro. Aprendió por las malas que los demonios, por muy hermosa que fuera la apariencia que tomaran, seguían siendo demonios, oscuros y retorcidos, y que nada, por mucho que se deseara, les iba a hacer cambiar. Así que volvió a ver las cosas en blanco y negro. Bondad y maldad. Se acabaron los tonos grises.

El Antiguo hizo un gesto de impaciencia, una muestra más de emoción impropia de él.

—El único camino es aliarse con el Solitario.

Por el tono de convicción de su voz estaba claro que se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras; pero, ¿qué pasa con la gente a la que hemos jurado proteger? ¿En qué se convertirían? ¿En poco más que ganado?

—Son lo que son —respondió el Antiguo con dureza—. Y un juramento sólo es válido mientras el que lo hace cree en él. Y yo creo que esta vía es la mejor.

Jasper se enfureció, tanto con Asher como consigo mismo. Él no era quien para señalar a nadie con el dedo. Había cometido su cuota de errores.

Durante un momento se limitó a fijar la mirada en la estatua de la Virgen y a recordar. Le invadió un terrible pesar. No quería acordarse de lo que había hecho, de las elecciones que había tomado. De las pésimas decisiones realizadas en nombre del amor.

Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

—Le ofreciste una inocente, Asher, una humana…

—Renesmee Masen no es humana. Es una hechicera —le interrumpió el Antiguo.

Jasper lo miró con curiosidad. Asher no demostraba sentir culpa alguna por su fracasado plan de ofrecer a Renesmee—una mujer que no tenía ni idea de que era una hechicera—, como sacrificio para abrir el portal entre los reinos demoníaco y mortal. Renesmee había sobrevivido a sus maquinaciones y llegado a la plenitud de su poder, pero en el proceso estuvieron a punto de perderlos tanto a ella como a su buen amigo, Jacob Black.

—¿Y eso hace que esté bien? Ibas a dejar que los demonios la sacrificaran, que le quitaran la sangre y que la utilizaran para traer al Solitario al reino humano. En ese momento ninguno de nosotros sabía que era una hechicera. Creíamos que era humana. Y tú pensabas dejar que muriera.

—Por un bien mayor. Los mortales tienen una expresión para eso, lo llaman «daño colateral».

Jasper contuvo su ira.

—Nosotros protegemos a la gente. Protegemos el muro entre las dimensiones y contenemos a los demonios que traerían consigo el caos. Esa es nuestra función. Estamos sometidos a un pacto. Una vida humana que se pierde como «daño colateral» es demasiado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo para proteger a alguien que no fuera a ti mismo, Hale? Me asombra que te atrevas a acusarme a mí después de pasarte décadas, o más bien siglos, actuando como si no te importara nada.

Jasper apretó los puños, muy afectado por la veracidad de la acusación.

El Antiguo apartó la mirada un instante antes de volverla a posar en él. Una cascada de pelo color platino se derramó sobre sus hombros al moverse, tan claro que parecía blanco en la oscuridad.

—Jasper, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme si ya habías decidido cuál era tu posición?

—No lo sé. —Jasper golpeó rítmicamente con los dedos el banco—. Porque quería que lo negaras, que me dieras una explicación. Cualquier cosa. Deseaba estar equivocado.

El Antiguo asintió.

—Traeré al Solitario a la primera oportunidad que tenga. En realidad, ya hay alguien trabajando conmigo para conseguirlo.

—No vas a tener ninguna. —Al menos a Jasper le quedaba ese consuelo. Puede que hubiera estado más años de los que le gustaría sin ver a sus hermanos de la Alianza de Hechiceros, pero se mantenía en contacto lo suficiente como para saber lo más básico. Renesmee , la esposa de Jacob, era el conducto, la llave mágica capaz de abrir el muro entre los reinos humano y demoníaco, y por lo que se decía era tan buena y pura de corazón como se podía ser; fuerte y noble. Honrada. Valiente.

—Renesmee nunca abrirá de buen grado la puerta entre las dimensiones —continuó Jasper—. Y con el poder de Jacob unido al de ella, nada podrá obligarla. —Tabaleó rápidamente en el banco—. Has perdido, Asher.

—Hay otra forma. —La voz del Antiguo estaba cargada de satisfacción.

A Jasper se le retorcieron las tripas.

—¿Otro conducto? Eso es imposible.

—¿Imposible? Cierto. No hay otro conducto, pero sí otro modo de traer al Solitario. Un invocador. Un guardián de demonio.

La gente que invocaba a los demonios quedaba vinculada al monstruo que convocaban. A cambio de la eterna juventud, el invocador se convertía en el guardián del demonio en el reino humano, quedando condenado a perpetuidad a ser testigo de todas y cada una de las viles acciones de ese demonio. En cuanto se daban cuenta de a qué se habían comprometido, la mayor parte de ellos se resistía y luchaba, y luego la mayoría enloquecían, convirtiéndose en cáscaras vacías de sí mismos, con sus almas atormentadas en el infierno en vida que ellos mismos se habían creado.

Algunos luchaban contra su destino durante años, décadas y siglos. Ninguno lograba matar al demonio que habían invocado ni mandarlo de vuelta al reino hediondo que lo había engendrado.

Excepto una vez. Más de dos mil años antes, el Solitario había sido enviado de vuelta y el humano que lo convocó, un niño llamado Bezal, se salvó gracias a que no había pedido ningún favor a cambio de la invocación. El niño pronunció las palabras sin querer, no entendía lo que había hecho y no solicitó ningún regalo al demonio al que había llamado. Todo aquello unido dio lugar a una situación única que permitió que la Alianza salvara a ese niño y al mundo humano.

Como el Solitario fue desterrado mientras durara la vida normal del convocador, Bezal no se marchitó y descompuso. Continuó viviendo para llevar una vida plena, que decidió dedicar a ayudar a los demás, una retribución que se impuso a sí mismo para compensar su terrible error. Murió y fue enterrado.

Y ése fue el final de asunto. O al menos eso pensaron hasta que un poder siniestro intentó revivirlo. En ese momento, los restos de Bezal, protegidos y hechizados, se encontraban dispersos por todo el globo de modo que no existía posibilidad alguna de que pudiera ser devuelto a la vida y utilizado para convocar al Solitario. Y ése era, en fin, el final de una historia muy desagradable.

De modo que por mucho que Asher creyera saber de qué estaba hablando, se equivocaba.

—El Solitario ya no puede ser invocado por un guardián. Lo sabes, puesto que fuiste tú quien urdió el plan de encerrarlo en el reino demoníaco lanzando salvaguardas y hechizos que evitaran que nadie, excepto Bezal, pudiera llamarlo —dijo Jasper.

—Cierto. —La sonrisa del Antiguo fue escalofriante.

Una viscosa cautela se deslizó por las venas de Jasper.

—La Alianza se aseguró de que ningún humano pudiera convocar al Solitario después de Bezal. Tú te aseguraste de eso.

—¿Sí? —La sonrisa del Antiguo se ensanchó volviéndose salvaje y nada agradable de ver—. Es verdad que el hechizo lanzado por la Alianza es poderoso. Al Solitario sólo puede traerlo al reino humano su primer guardián, Bezal, un humano que hace mucho que murió y cuyos restos fueron destruidos. Sin embargo, también puede ser convocado por los descendientes del original. Esas son las únicas opciones.

Jasper no dijo nada porque se negaba a alimentar el siniestro deleite de Asher.

—Es como un acertijo. Bezal, el invocador del Solitario, está muerto y murió sin dejar descendencia… ¿o no?

Asher se echó a reír.

«¿No la había dejado?». Esa era la cuestión.

Un viento helado azotó el corazón de Jasper, un temor glacial.

Eso era lo que habían creído. Eso era lo que habían creído todos ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 5

Edward apoyó una mano en el techo del 4x4 y se asomó al interior del vehículo. Bella le devolvió la mirada desde el asiento de atrás con ojos desorbitados y vidriosos.

Él supuso que se estaba conteniendo a duras penas y la admiraba por ello. Sonrió al recordarla ahí parada, en el sótano, dispuesta a defenderse de un demonio con un taburete. Una mujer valiente.

Equivocada, pero valiente.

El instinto le ordenaba que se metiera en el coche con ella, que la rodeara con su cuerpo y la abrazara fuerte. Que la protegiera de los putos demonios e híbridos, porque estaba muy claro que ella no tenía ni idea de que no podía protegerse a sí misma. Que hundiera los dedos en su pelo corto y sensual y la besara.

No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así, ni a besarla —ni si quiera a pensarlo—, pero todo lo que había en Bella Swam le llevaba a desear hacerlo. Era una necesidad ardiente y primitiva que le contraía las entrañas. La atracción y la urgencia de mantenerla a salvo.

Todo se debía de nuevo a su debilidad por las doncellas en apuros.

Si continuaba diciéndose eso quizá llegara a creérselo. O no.

Porque, a pesar del susto, Bella no se comportaba como una doncella desvalida.

Bella Swam era fuerte. Con independencia de lo que pensara sobre las cosas que acababa de ver, poseía un espíritu indomable. Y él la admiraba por ello.

De modo que puede que ése fuera su atractivo.

Se incorporó y se apartó del coche. Bella, ya recuperada de la impresión, entrecerró los ojos y tensó el cuerpo, intentando salir con un grito de indignación.

Él cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándola encerrada.

—Quédate ahí, Bella. Volveré.

El sonido de sus puños al golpear el cristal dejó claro su descontento. Sin embargo, no era de las que malgastaba el tiempo en cosas que no servían para nada, de manera que empezó a probar todas las puertas y ventanillas.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. No iba a conseguir abrirlas, ya que él las había sellado con magia para asegurarse de que se quedaba a salvo en el coche hasta que a él se le ocurriera un plan mejor, porque no estaba seguro de que no hubiera más demonios o híbridos en los alrededores, y menos con el maldito hueso que llevaba en el bolsillo, contaminándolo todo con su oscura mancha.

Al alejarse conjuró su vara de acacia y la sujetó con tranquilidad. Lanzó una rápida mirada al 4x4. Los cristales ahumados de las ventanillas le impedían verla, pero Edward sabía que estaba ahí dentro. ¿Asustada? Puede. ¿Furiosa? Sin duda.

Supuso que si las miradas fueran proyectiles, Isabella Swam le estaría disparando balas de punta hueca.

Oyó varios chasquidos cuando Bella fue probando todas las manillas. Dos veces. Su Bella era una mujer de recursos.

Ese pensamiento le detuvo de golpe.

Ella no era «su» Bella.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. El calor y el humo de la casa al quemarse flotaban sobre él, pero eso no era excusa para la sensación de ahogo que tenía detrás del esternón.

¿Qué coño era eso?

Había enterrado su corazón y sus emociones junto con su esposa y su hija recién nacida. Durante siglos no se había permitido establecer ningún vínculo emocional ni cometer más errores trágicos. Lo único que se había permitido sentir era un profundo, desbordante e intenso odio hacia los malditos demonios.

Se había mantenido apartado incluso de sus hermanos de la Alianza de Hechiceros, lo cual resultó ser una táctica inteligente, ya que el Antiguo los había traicionado a todos.

La herida era tan reciente que todavía sangraba.

No obstante, lo peor de todo era que el Antiguo llevaba décadas preparando ese complot, atraído por la oscuridad durante un siglo, perdiendo un poco más de sí mismo cada día, hasta que dejó de ser el líder, el amigo que Edward había conocido.

Y Edward no se había dado cuenta.

Igual que siglos antes no vio el peligro en el que estaban Moria y Ciel.

Lo que significaba que no podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en sí mismo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Había perdido a su esposa y a su hija a manos de los demonios, y a lo largo de los siglos también a amigos y camaradas. Al final había perdido a su mentor, su padre a todos los efectos.

Era mejor no preocuparse. No confiar. No sentir.

Un sonido apagado en el interior del 4x4 atrajo su atención, obligándole a volver la cabeza. Bella Swam tenía algo —un atractivo emocional que él no podía explicar—, que le hacía desear bajar las defensas lo suficiente para abrazarla, tocarla, saborearla.

Marcarla como suya.

Le parecía que conocía sus más profundos secretos. Una conexión primaria.

¿No era una verdadera locura?

La conocía desde hacía menos de una hora. ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo de convertirse en alguien importante para él?

Una violenta detonación rasgó el aire cuando el fuego hizo estallar una de las ventanas de la casa. Las llamas rojas y naranjas se elevaron con un rugido en forma de brillantes lenguas de luz y calor, cuya potencia le llegó como un golpe.

Giró sobre sí mismo y exploró el perímetro, buscando a Jacob y a Quil. Había llegado el momento de salir pitando de allí.

La casa de Bella se encontraba en medio de la nada, pero a estas alturas alguien debía haber llamado al 911. Probablemente el dueño del vivero de árboles que vivía más allá. No tardarían en llegar los bomberos y Edward no tenía intención de andar por los alrededores cuando lo hicieran.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Jacob, corriendo hacia él mientras evaluaba con expresión severa el infierno que estaba devorando la casa de Bella.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sintiendo la abrasión del hueso carbonizado de demonio penetrando en su piel. Sabía que si el aura oscura del hueso no le nublara los sentidos podría percibir la parte demoníaca de Jacob. En una ocasión Jacob había recurrido a hechizos protectores y a un guante de aleación para ocultar su mano izquierda, renegando de la parte de su cuerpo que estaba contaminada por un demonio parásito.

Ahora lo aceptaba con gusto. La magia oscura y demoníaca se combinaba con el poder luminoso de Jacob, convirtiéndolo en una fuerza formidable e imprevisible dentro de la Alianza de Hechiceros.

Edward todavía no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba o no confiar en eso.

Sin embargo, unas semanas antes, cuando el Antiguo traicionó a la causa, Jacob —un hechicero que era en parte demonio—, eligió la lealtad. Una elección así tenía que valer de algo.

Siempre se trataba de elecciones.

Y para Edward, el tema era la confianza. Tenía un ligero problema con eso, algo parecido a intentar ver el sol en el ártico en pleno invierno.

Jacob se detuvo patinando, observó la casa en llamas y se volvió para mirar a Edward con socarronería.

—¿Exterminando algo? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Sí, a un demonio de pura cepa y a su guardiana —contestó Edward, preguntándose qué habría estado haciendo el demonio en el sótano de Bella—. ¿Y tú?

Jacob flexionó la mano izquierda enfundada en un guante de cuero.

—He convertido a tres híbridos en humo, ahí, en el campo de maíz.

—Yo me he encontrado con cuatro en el vivero de árboles. —Quil llegó corriendo, sacudiéndose hojas del pelo—. Y con un árbol.

—¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué hacían aquí? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja y el cuerpo inquietantemente inmóvil.

Edward miró con furia la casa, entrecerrando los ojos, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el vivero.

—Sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno.

Edward percibió el movimiento en el continuum cuando Jacob convocó a su extraña mezcla de magia con tintes de demonio para acordonar el fuego. El humo y las llamas se retorcieron y se unieron en una sola columna que se mantuvo cerca de la casa.

—¿Nos siguieron hasta la casa de la doctora Swam o simplemente aparecimos todos en la misma fiesta por casualidad? —preguntó Quil.

La pregunta trajo un aguijonazo de culpa. A Edward no le gustaba nada la respuesta que le sugirió.

—Me imagino que deben de habernos seguido. Los trajimos directamente hasta la casa de Bell… —Se aclaró la garganta—, de la doctora Swam.

—Probablemente —asintió Jacob con tono de disgusto—. No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que explique su presencia en este lugar. Pero, ¿por qué diablos no los percibimos?

—El efecto del ajo en una cita —murmuró Quil, haciendo que Edward estuviera a punto de reírse ante la expresión de Jacob—. Ya sabéis… Cuando tengas una cita no comas ajo a menos que tu pareja también lo haga. Si ambos lo coméis ninguno lo olerá.

Jacob desvió la mirada hacia Edward, con una expresión mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto.

—Hay una razón para que diga lo que está diciendo, ¿verdad? Dime que sí.

—Sí. La hay. —Edward se sacó del bolsillo el hueso carbonizado de demonio el tiempo suficiente como para que Jacob lo viera un segundo y luego lo volvió a esconder—. Esto es el equivalente a un ajo demoníaco. Mientras el hueso y yo estemos juntos, no puedo sentir nada en la neblina de oscuridad. Y si tú te sientas a mi lado, tampoco puedes.

Para empezar no tenía ni idea de cómo podía sentir algo Jacob, teniendo en cuenta que su magia luminosa estaba entretejida de oscuridad, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntar. Algunas cosas traspasaban incluso los límites de la amistad.

—Vas… Vamos a todas partes con ese hueso. —Eso no era una pregunta.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no voy a dejar que ninguna de las dos cosas, ni el hueso carbonizado ni esas divertidas bolsitas de huesos, se queden por ahí sin protección. Además, quería que la doctora Swam les echara una ojeada. —Edward se cruzó de brazos con firmeza. El movimiento hizo que la herida del antebrazo le latiera; se la miró, sorprendido por la extensión del daño.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos, pero no discutió.

Quil se interpuso entre ellos con el ceño fruncido; posó primero la mirada en el antebrazo destrozado de Edward y luego en los profundos arañazos que tenía en el pecho.

—¿Estás bien? Parece grave.

—Es una herida superficial. —Edward cogió un poco de músculo arrancado, lo colocó en su sitio y convocó la energía necesaria para mantener la herida cerrada—. Estoy bien.

En las yemas de sus dedos brilló la luz y deseó que la lesión se curara. Los hechiceros eran capaces de efectuar esa recuperación parcial de la piel, el músculo y el hueso; sin embargo, la curación total tardaba uno o dos días más en producirse, dependiendo de la severidad del daño, y el dolor permanecía hasta que la herida se curaba del todo.

—Por cierto —Quil miró a su alrededor —, ¿dónde está la doctora Swam?

—Encerrada en el coche.

Al ver las expresiones de asombro de los otros, Edward abrió los brazos en un gesto de inocencia. Había hecho bien en encerrarla. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ahí estaba otra vez, todo iba a parar a lo mismo: elecciones.

—Está protegido con hechizos y es antibalas. Me pareció que era el lugar más seguro. —Y se encontraba condenadamente bien manteniéndola a salvo.

—Lo que plantea una pregunta… —Quil paseó la mirada entre los otros dos— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con ella? No puede quedarse aquí —Echó una ojeada a la casa en llamas y a la columna de humo que se movía dentro del perímetro invisible que había conjurado Jacob—. Aunque tampoco queda mucho donde quedarse.

—La necesito.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en Edward, llenos de incredulidad.

Él soltó una áspera carcajada.

—Por los huesos. No nos ha dado tiempo siquiera de empezar a investigar, mucho menos de terminar. No me he enterado de nada nuevo sobre el hueso que creo que es del Solitario, y lo más importante: tampoco sé nada sobre las bolsas de gris–gris. Ni una puñetera cosa.

En la distancia se oyó el sonido penetrante de una sirena. Se les había acabado el tiempo. A menos que quisieran dar alguna explicación al jefe de la cuadrilla de investigación de incendios provocados, se imponía un cambio de aires.

—Podemos dejarla aquí para que la vean los de Emergencias. Contactaremos con ella después, una vez que se hayan asegurado de que está bien —sugirió Quil—. Probablemente eso sea lo mejor.

Edward sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y que sus músculos se preparaban para pelear. «No», gruñó su alma. Era posible que todavía hubiera híbridos o demonios rondando por allí. Bella no estaría a salvo en este lugar.

—Se viene con nosotros. —Los otros dos hechiceros volvieron a mirarle con asombro y Edward se dio cuenta de que más que hablar había ladrado—. No he obtenido las respuestas que vinimos a buscar. Sigo necesitando su experiencia —terminó con más suavidad.

Aquello sonaba convincente aunque no fuera toda la verdad.

No podía confesarlo todo; esa urgencia posesiva de estar cerca de Bella, de tocarla, de acariciarle la piel, de…

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco. Estaba perdiendo la puta cabeza.

—Sí. —Quil se aclaró la garganta—. Su experiencia. Ya lo habías mencionado antes.

Edward se volvió, conteniendo apenas el deseo de atacar. Casi gruñéndole.

—Vamos a mi casa —sugirió Jacob, interponiéndose entre los dos.

Edward supuso que sus dos amigos percibían su tensión y probablemente estuvieran intrigados, pero él no podía darles una explicación porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que le tenía tan tenso.

—La doctora Swam puede quedarse con Renesmee y conmigo hasta que sepamos qué está pasando —ofreció Jacob.

Una sugerencia lógica, y sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el carácter solitario de Jacob. Sin embargo, la idea de separarse de Bella le revolvió las tripas, despertando una furia intensa. Reconocía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No. —Respirar despacio no sirvió para calmarle—. No. Ella se queda conmigo.

—Pero…

—Ella no se mueve de mi maldito lado. ¿Lo has entendido? —gruñó, volviendo a enfadarse.

Los miró furioso, el pulso palpitándole en los oídos y el rugido del fuego invadiendo el aire y su sangre.

—Construye una barrera —dijo Jacob en voz baja, levantando las manos—. Construye una pared en tu mente, Edward. Contén ese infierno, cualquiera que sea. Y deshazte de ese hueso de demonio antes de que te vuelva loco.

El hueso de demonio. Sí. Eso era. Tenía que ser eso. La siniestra aura del hueso de demonio le ponía nervioso y le nublaba el juicio.

Su mirada se clavó en el 4x4.

Bella.

Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba a salvo porque, sí, era un caballero de brillante armadura. Corrió hacia el coche y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le propinó una zapatilla de peluche verde fosforescente.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 6

Amy Lassiter se colocó un mechón de pelo negro detrás de la oreja y comprobó su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero, primero de un lado y luego del otro. Su piel olivácea contrastaba con el color blanco de los pantalones pirata y de la camiseta sin mangas ribeteadas de encaje, y el efecto sería mucho mejor cuando estuviera bronceada. Tenía unas curvas agradables y estaba decididamente buena.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando los cuatro bañadores que tenía encima de la cama, sin saber cuál elegir. ¿El negro? ¿El naranja?

¡Qué diablos! Se los llevaría todos. Y una vez que estuviera allí tal vez se comprara otros. Era una sensación completamente nueva y embriagadora poder darse caprichos en vez de estirar el dinero para reunir el importe del alquiler. ¡Dios, cómo habían cambiado las cosas para ella!

Cogió los bañadores, los metió en su maleta, apretó con todas sus fuerzas y luego se sentó encima de la tapa, metió la mano entre sus rodillas separadas y tiró de la cremallera para cerrarla. Una ojeada a la ventana le mostró un cielo gris y la nieve sucia medio derretida en la calzada. Deprimente.

Ya era casi la hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto. Agitó la mano en dirección a la ventana. Adiós, invierno; hola, sol de México.

¿Y por qué no estaba más ilusionada?

Por culpa de su último viaje a ese país. Había sido lo peor, y lo más asombroso, que le había pasado en su vida. ¿No era una contradicción?

Hacía dos años, en su último viaje, se había quedado en ese agujero inmundo de Acapulco en el que sólo había un cuarto de baño para toda la planta, la clase de sitio en el que cada cual debía llevar su propio papel higiénico, y que olía a viejo, a moho y a suciedad. Pero era asombrosamente barato y por aquella época eso era lo principal.

Su suerte había cambiado desde entonces. Ella había cambiado.

Se acabaron los hoteles inmundos para ella. Ahora todo era de primera clase.

Lo único que sentía era que Bella no la acompañara. Se habían conocido en su primera semana en la Universidad de Toronto; dos crías dando vueltas por el enorme campus, buscando el aula de Química Orgánica en el edificio de Medicina y Ciencias. Habían congeniado de inmediato y siguieron juntas a lo largo de los años.

En cambio, en los últimos tiempos Bella estaba rara, muy distante, como perdida en sí misma.

O puede que fuera Amy, la nueva Amy, quien tuviera el problema.

Suspiró, preguntándose por qué había logrado dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con su antigua vida excepto su amistad con Bella. Era como si entre ambas hubiera una

conexión invisible. Una especie de hermandad.

Se encogió de hombros, se acercó al escritorio y sacó su billete de primera clase. Había soñado que Bella y ella harían ese viaje y retomarían su antigua complicidad, reirían, beberían y se tumbarían al sol.

Se ligarían a algunos tíos.

Se relamió al pensar en todo lo que le gustaría hacer con ellos. Cosas oscuras. Cosas peligrosas.

Sí, ésa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado. La nueva Amy ya no tenía miedo de sí misma, ni de los deseos diabólicos que le susurraban durante la noche.

Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos para ocultar su temblor. Se encontraba sentada en un sofá, en un loft inmenso. El loft de Edward. Abrigada por el mullido sillón de suave piel de color crema, comprobó la distribución del lugar. Suelos de madera clara, un contraste de colores café y crema combinados y enormes ventanales que cubrían dos de las paredes. La impresionante panorámica del lago catalogaba a ese lugar como una propiedad de lujo en el centro de la ciudad.

A pesar de su confusión emocional, su carácter analítico hizo que tomara nota de todos los detalles. Jacob y Quil se habían ido nada más llegar, dejándola a solas con Edward. Lo único que necesitaba era que dejara de prestarle atención durante unos segundos para poder salir corriendo por la puerta.

—La policía querrá interrogarme por lo del fuego. Me van a buscar. No puedes mantenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad —dijo con voz muy calmada, aunque por dentro sentía un torbellino de emociones. Se le daba muy bien hacer que su expresión no delatara sus pensamientos. Con una madre como la suya había aprendido muy pronto que la clave era mantener una distancia emocional. No era más que instinto de conservación.

—La policía ya ha hablado contigo —contestó Edward—. Han tomado notas y han elaborado un informe. Todo está en orden.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Yo nunca… Yo no he… —Dejó de hablar un instante para reorganizar sus ideas, con los ojos clavados en Edward.

Él estaba parado a cierta distancia, con uno de sus musculosos hombros apoyado contra la ventana y los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. Se había quitado el abrigo y por alguna misteriosa razón el hecho de no llevar puesta la voluminosa prenda hacía que pareciera más grande y ancho. Y dejaba a la vista su camisa manchada de sangre, lo que abría otra caja de Pandora. Apretó los labios.

Estaba contenido, reservado, muy… solo. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ese pensamiento? No lo sabía, pero entonces se preguntó si no sería simple apariencia, si Edward Cullen era tan tranquilo y calmado como parecía o si era todo lo contrario. Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella vio una tormenta en los ojos de él, una fuerza poderosa que contenía por pura voluntad. Por un instante quiso sentir ese poder, esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la flexión de los músculos bajo la suave piel. Deseó sentir que él se interpondría entre ella y el resto del mundo.

Lo cual era una verdadera locura se mirara como se mirara, porque debería estar pensando en cómo huir de él y no en acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Y porque ella siempre se las había arreglado sola, desde pequeña. Renee no era de las que mimaban y protegían.

—He hablado ya con la policía. No te van a buscar —dijo Edward con ese tono tan confiado.

Bella pensó que no quería saber cómo lo había logrado. Tragó saliva, desvió la mirada e intentó asimilar lo que él llevaba veinte minutos explicándole con paciencia; desde que sus amigos se habían marchado precipitadamente, mascullando algo sobre ir a algún sitio y ver a alguien. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que casi se creía sus extrañas explicaciones, quizá porque, basándose en lo que había presenciado en lo que iba de mañana, estaban impregnadas de un claro, y aterrador, toque de verdad.

Edward y sus amigos eran hechiceros.

Volvió a centrarse en él. La forma en que la miraba —con sus ojos grises fijos en ella como si fuera la única persona en el mundo—, la estremecía, dejándola nerviosa e inquieta. Caliente. Y esa respuesta inapropiada de su cuerpo la asustaba.

—¿Hechiceros? —No se molestó en disimular su escepticismo—. ¿Te das cuenta de que eso suena como una mala película de serie B?

—Sí.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y ella se quedó mirando la mancha de sangre oscura que tenía en la manga, recordando de donde procedía. Sin embargo, debajo de la tela hecha jirones y endurecida por la sangre, la piel no mostraba ningún desgarro ni marca, aunque ella había sido testigo de que el demonio la había abierto con sus garras.

«Un demonio».

Le miró a la cara con un suspiro tembloroso. Él tenía una expresión seria, como si esperara que ella le creyera.

Que creyera que era un hechicero. Que protegía al mundo de los demonios.

Aquellos demonios y sus medio humanos, medio demonios —los híbridos—, eran reales. La habían atacado y por su culpa su casa había desaparecido, convertida en cenizas.

O eso afirmaba Edward con paciencia y tranquilidad.

Bella cogió un cojín —uno de pelo largo y color azul cobalto—, y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Y los cerdos vuelan —masculló, con su atención atraída de nuevo y sin remedio hacia Edward. Clavó los ojos en los suyos y luego descendió hacia la dura línea de sus labios. Tenía una boca muy, muy sensual. Se preguntó qué se sentiría teniéndola sobre la suya.

Vale, esa reacción era muuuy poco apropiada. «Gracias por secuestrarme. ¿Te importa si echamos un polvito aquí mismo, en el suelo?»

Necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica.

—Cerdos y peces —dijo Edward.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Antes has mencionado a los peces voladores y ahora a los cerdos que vuelan. —El tono de su voz era calmado y algo divertido. Muy atractivo, pensó ella, preguntándose por qué estaba tan cautivada por él en vez de tenerle miedo.

Clavó los dedos en el cojín y se obligó a mirar a otro lado. Reconocía que sus reacciones no entraban dentro de lo que se consideraba racional o normal. Su noción de la realidad se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor y en lo único que se fijaba era en la cara y el cuerpo de Edward, y en que sólo mirarlo la hacía sentirse excitada y…

Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno. Bajó la vista, respiró despacio y se forzó a mantenerse equilibrada y fría.

Tenía el corazón acelerado. Su mundo, su sentido de la realidad, se había vuelto del revés, y ahora mismo no confiaba en sí misma como para saber en qué confiar.

En cuanto saliera de ahí iría directa al médico. Sin más dilación. Sin más excusas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando cada vez iba a más, y estaba decidida a encontrar la raíz del problema. Tan pronto como saliera de ahí.

Dejó él cojín a un lado y se pasó las manos por los muslos y las rodillas. Se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, aunque no tenía mucha fe en eso. Levantó la cabeza, miró a Edward y se lo encontró con la mirada clavada en sus manos, cuyos dedos reposaban extendidos sobre sus muslos.

El calor de su mirada la dejó paralizada.

Pensó por un instante que si Edward acortaba la distancia que los separaba, la tocaba y seguía el camino que ella indicaba con sus dedos, ardería en llamas.

Se le secó la boca.

—Estás mintiendo. —La voz de Bella era sólo un susurro—. Los demonios y los hechiceros sólo existen en la imaginación de la gente.

Pero sí que existían porque ella los había visto.

¿O no? ¿En qué podía creer? ¿En sí misma, con la cantidad de cosas extrañas que le estaban pasando últimamente? Esos aterradores períodos de tiempo perdido. Esos extraños anhelos, emociones y cambios salvajes en sus deseos sexuales. Ya ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor con desesperación.

Analizar, evaluar, catalogar, valorar… ¿Pero cómo saber si en realidad estaba haciendo eso o era un mundo de fantasía que su mente había creado?

Edward dio un paso adelante, despacio, con cuidado, sin hacer ningún movimiento amenazante. ¡Oh, Dios, qué manera de moverse! ¿Y qué diablos le pasaba a ella que se fijaba incluso en eso?

Su angustia se multiplicó y se sintió atrapada. Necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que alejarse de él.

La mesa de café de madera oscura con sus remates de acero inoxidable le bloqueaba la salida. Se movió disimuladamente hacia la derecha.

—Debo decirte —balbuceó mientras se giraba, centraba su atención en la puerta y avanzaba despacio hacia ella—, que nunca me ha gustado mucho leer fantasía. Ni ver películas de vampiros y hombres lobo. Ya hay bastantes horrores en el mundo como para inventarse más, muchas gracias.

Siguió andando, dando un vacilante paso tras otro.

Él no dijo ni una palabra. No intentó detenerla.

—Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo —murmuró ella, más para sí que para él, como si decirlo en voz alta le infundiera valor o fuera a hacer que su deseo de irse se cumpliera—. Me voy.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y se encontró con que estaba bloqueado. El miedo y la ira formaron un nudo en su pecho.

Gritar. Podía ponerse a gritar. Puede que algún vecino la oyera y llamara a la policía. Abrió la boca y cogió aire.

—No grites —le susurró Edward al oído, apareciendo a su lado.

Ella sintió que el aire crepitaba, una suave descarga eléctrica, y el grito se le quedó atascado en la garganta como si él hubiera accionado un interruptor.

El pánico se apoderó de ella con el brillo y el calor de un fogonazo.

—La otra mitad de esta planta es de Jade Bassett y a ella le gusta dormir hasta última hora de la tarde. Si gritas la despertarás —dijo él, estirando el brazo para quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta y abrirla.

Mejor. Eso estaba mejor. Podía ver el descansillo y la libertad. El miedo perdió intensidad.

Bella intentó mantenerse calmada y racional y usar la lógica.

Sus ojos se posaron en el brazo de Edward y volvió a ver la sangre seca que le manchaba la manga de su camisa de lino. Recordó al demonio arañándole con sus garras amarillentas.

Se vio asaltada por un inesperado acceso de furia y por un breve instante pensó que le gustaría entendérselas con aquella cosa por herir a Edward.

Eso no era lógico. Para nada. Porque la razón le decía que no debería preocuparse de que él hubiera resultado herido, ¡la había secuestrado, por el amor de Dios!, y que no existían cosas como demonios o hechiceros…

Ante los ojos de Bella, Edward se pasó la mano por la camisa manchada con un movimiento lleno de elegancia masculina. La palma era ancha, los dedos largos y fuertes; la muñeca y parte del antebrazo quedaron a la vista con el movimiento, dejando ver una piel besada por el sol que cubría unos músculos bien definidos. La luz brilló en las yemas de sus dedos y, en un segundo, la mancha de sangre desapareció, dejando la manga inmaculada.

—Buen truco. —Estuvo a punto de ahogarse al decirlo, mientras volvía a mirar hacia el descansillo despejado y la libertad.

—No es un truco, sino una demostración. Necesito que me creas, Bella. —Pronunció su nombre con un tono tan bajo, ronco y apasionado que a ella le pareció sentir vapor saliendo por los poros de su piel—. Necesito que conserves la cabeza y que te calmes. Porque necesito tu ayuda.

Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que Bella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, percibir el aroma cítrico de su crema de afeitar y el olor de su piel, viril y tentador. Se le aceleró el pulso. Como no se atrevía a mirarlo, ni confiaba en sí misma ni en el loco impulso de aferrarle la camisa y frotarse contra él, no apartó los ojos de la puerta abierta.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era una especie de bicho raro que se excitaba con el miedo?

La había atacado un monstruo de piel gris, de más de dos metros de altura y lleno de dientes. Dientes verdaderamente grandes.

Su casa había quedado reducida a cenizas.

Lo había perdido todo, puede que incluso la cordura.

Y en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en la necesidad, no, en el impulso irresistible, de tocar a Edward Cullen, piel contra piel, pasar la lengua y los dientes por su fuerte cuello y besar su dura boca.

Era como si otra persona, algo, se le hubiera metido bajo la piel.

No… no era otra persona, sino tal vez una parte desconocida de sí misma.

Se estremeció.

Nunca había tenido un interés especial por la intimidad física; se había convencido de que su falta de libido era normal dado su frenético programa de trabajo y su forma de vida volcada en su carrera. Todas las pruebas médicas habían salido negativas, de modo que aceptó que era una de esas personas a quienes no les interesaba el sexo.

Hasta este momento.

Ahora, con el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor, pensó en que haría cualquier cosa por tener el cuerpo grande y sólido de Edward Cullen desnudo sobre el suyo y…

—Te pido por favor que te quedes —dijo él en voz baja, acariciándole la mejilla con su aliento—. Escúchame hasta el final, Bella. La puerta está abierta. Mi intención no es que seas mi prisionera, sino que estés a salvo. La elección es tuya.

—¿Si salgo de aquí no me detendrás? —Bella estaba sin aliento.

—No, pero te seguiré. No sé si los híbridos, o incluso los demonios, irán a por ti en cuanto abandones mi protección. No sé lo que buscaban cuando se acercaron a ti. Y sigo necesitando tu ayuda. —Emitió una carcajada sorda, breve y sombría—. De modo que, de momento, donde tú vayas, voy yo.

«Donde tú vayas, voy yo».

¡Sí, ya! Todos la abandonaban siempre, ¿y se suponía que tenía que confiar en que él no lo haría basándose sólo en su palabra? Edward se marcharía. Exactamente igual que habían hecho todos los demás.

Exhaló un suspiro, reconociendo que le molestaba la idea de que él desapareciera. Ni siquiera le conocía, ¿por qué tenía que importarle si la dejaba?

Porque si lo que decía sobre los demonios y los híbridos era verdad, entonces ella no tenía ningún deseo de verse sola frente a ellos.

¿No era eso una pequeña y desagradable inyección de realidad?

Sí, realidad. Eso era lo que tenía que entender. ¿Cómo iba a creerse todo aquello?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Mira.

En un instante, empezó a emitir un halo de luz brillante, como una supernova. Luego, una espesa niebla se formó a sus pies y fue ascendiendo en espiral alrededor de los cuerpos de ambos, hasta unirlos y atarlos, dejando fuera todo lo demás.

—Créeme, Bella. Confía en lo que ves —dijo él con voz ronca. Ella se sintió atraída, tentada, deseando creer—. Eres científica, ¿no te gustaría saber lo que es esto? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿No te gustaría estudiar mis secretos?

—Esto no es ciencia —susurró ella, seducida sin embargo por sus palabras.

¿Qué era verdad y qué era mentira?

Avanzó un paso, se detuvo y se volvió para quedar frente a él.

—Todo va a ir bien —dijo él en voz baja y ligeramente ronca—. Confía en mí y estaremos bien.

Edward quería que creyera en él. El problema era que Bella no sabía si podía fiarse de sí misma.

Sus ojos chocaron con la plata líquida y el calor abrasador de los de Edward. Le dio la sensación de que su piel estaba muy sensible, como si hubiera estado durante horas bajo un sol intenso. Apenas podía soportar el roce de la camiseta y de los vaqueros. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

«¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios!» ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Estaba tan caliente, tan excitada, que sus terminaciones nerviosas ardían.

Pero si pudiera tener a Edward Cullen desnudo y embistiendo con fuerza en ella, entonces su fiebre se aliviaría.

Exhalando un fuerte suspiro, trastabilló hacia atrás, abrazándose con fuerza para detener su temblor.

Tenía que pensar en algo que no fuera el ansia de tocarlo, besarlo y sentirlo en su interior.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Recurriendo a viejas costumbres de años, empezó a catalogar mentalmente pruebas e información, concentrándose en lo que sabía. En la información residían la fuerza, la seguridad y el alivio.

El problema era que no disponía de demasiados datos para clasificar.

Se mordió los labios hasta que los dientes le cortaron la delicada piel, produciéndole un dolor que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Edward se encontraba ante un elegante espejo de marco dorado, observándola. El cristal proporcionaba una panorámica estupenda de su trasero.

Era uno de esos hombres a los que sentaban genial un par de vaqueros viejos y descoloridos.

Apartó la vista, se acercó a las ventanas orientadas al sur y se quedó mirando la CN Tower en la distancia y la curva blanca del SkyDome. ¡Oh sí, realidad comprobada! ¿Cuántos años hacía que los que mandaban habían cambiado el nombre de SkyDome por el de Rogers Centre? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

«¿Realidad comprobada?». ¿Qué diablos era la realidad? Ahora mismo nada que ella distinguiera demasiado.

Lo cierto era que le creía cuando hablaba de hechiceros y demonios. El corazón le decía que era verdad y, a pesar de sus años dedicados al estudio científico, seguía teniendo fe en el instinto, porque por lo general el suyo acertaba.

Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal.

Pasado un momento, paseó la mirada por la casa. La personalidad de Edward quedaba de manifiesto en la simpleza del diseño y en las ingeniosas sorpresas. Al igual que su forma de vestir era única, el estilo de su decoración hablaba a las claras de sus gustos. Las inesperadas notas de color dispersas aquí y allá añadían una cierta originalidad y una chispa de vida al gran espacio abierto. Bella pensó que debía de medir al menos cuatrocientos cincuenta metros cuadrados, distribuidos en habitaciones por medio de muebles colocados con estilo en vez de con paredes. Lo que parecían ser unas antigüedades de valor incalculable se mezclaban con objetos modernos, ofreciendo una combinación perfecta que a priori parecía imposible.

En la esquina noroeste había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso y a lo que dio por hecho que debía ser un dormitorio.

Se dio media vuelta. En lo último que debería entretenerse su cabeza, o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, era en el dormitorio de Edward.

Al ver el cuadro de la pared opuesta pensó que podía ser un Picasso. ¡Yaya! Se acercó más para fijarse en la asombrosa disposición de las formas y la utilización única del color.

Edward cerró la puerta, fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la había mantenido abierta todo ese tiempo, y la miró.

—¿Te apetece un té? —preguntó.

A Bella le hizo gracia la pregunta.

Interpretando al parecer la risa ahogada de ella como un sí, Edward se dirigió a la cocina; una estancia moderna con armarios de cerezo barnizados, accesorios y tiradores de acero inoxidable y una encimera de granito negro con tres floreros de cristal azul decorando uno de sus extremos. Todo lo que se veía allí hablaba a voces de dinero.

Edward levantó la tetera y la llevó al fregadero. Bella se estremeció al ver sus fuertes y largas manos, una puesta en el asa de la tetera y la otra en la tapa.

Bajó la mirada al suelo en un intento por encontrar el equilibrio y se percató de que había perdido una de sus zapatillas verdes de peluche. Se la había lanzado a Edward a la cabeza en medio de un ataque de pánico y de ira, y no la había recuperado. Se imaginó que debía de estar en algún punto del camino de entrada de su casa, entre los restos destrozados de su hogar. De su vida.

La que le quedaba ofrecía un aspecto extraño sin su compañera. Desaliñado. Como triste.

—He perdido una de mis zapatillas —dijo.

Lo había perdido todo. Eso era sólo la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero o se centraba en la zapatilla o estallaba en sollozos. Eligió lo primero.

Edward se la quedó mirando con expresión ilegible. Levantó la mano derecha y abrió los dedos igual que había hecho antes, en un gesto lleno de elegancia que le recordó al de un esgrimista con un florete.

Unas chispas de luz blanca se desplegaron por el aire.

—Listo —dijo él—. Ahora ya tienes dos. Peludas y de color verde fosforito.

Sonrió, ladeando la boca de una forma que le robó el aliento y las ideas.

Sintió que esa sonrisa se introducía en ella, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué despertaba en ella esa res—puesta? Jacob era guapísimo. Igual que Quil. Sin embargo, apenas se había fijado en ellos. ¿Por qué Edward era el único que disparaba su libido?

Sacudió la cabeza y se desplomó en la silla que tenía al lado, y se quedó helada. Ahora tenía dos zapatillas. Peludas y de color verde fosforito.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

Él había hecho que su zapatilla apareciera de la nada, de modo que quizá pudiera hacer lo mismo con otras cosas.

—¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con mi vida y con mi casa? ¿Puedes agitar tu varita mágica —se interrumpió cuando él le lanzó una mirada—, tu mano mágica y arreglarlo todo?

Él encendió la cocina y puso la tetera encima del quemador.

—Sí. —El corazón de Bella saltó, lleno de esperanza, para hundirse cuando él continuó hablando—. Y no. Técnicamente puedo arreglar tu casa, pero es imposible por una serie de razones. Hay mucha gente que sabe que ha quedado destruida, y nosotros preferimos conservar el anonimato. De hecho, nuestras leyes así lo exigen.

—¿A quién te refieres al decir «nosotros»?

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió él con paciencia—. Soy un hechicero.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia su manga de un blanco impoluto, luego a la zapatilla verde y por último de vuelta a su cara.

—¿Entonces por qué pones el agua a hervir? ¿Por qué no te limitas a usar esa… esa… —golpeó el aire con frustración—, esa magia o como quiera que la llames, para hervirla?

La sonrisa de él se hizo más ancha, mostrando un destello blanco en su cara oscurecida por la sombra de la barba, maliciosa, peligrosa. Tentadora.

Un oscuro y doloroso deseo se apoderó de ella hasta casi hacerla gemir. La sangre le rugía en los oídos. Pensó que si él daba un solo paso hacia ella, se le lanzaría encima con un frenesí salvaje.

—Me gustan los artilugios.

—Yo no llamaría artilugio a la cocina —dijo ella en un tono bajo y falto de aliento, haciendo que él le dirigiera una mirada que la llevó a pensar que sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Para mí lo es. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Los tiradores, los mandos, los interruptores… Me gusta jugar con las cosas.

«Juega conmigo».


End file.
